


it's always us

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Featuring pre-relationship to married supercorp, Fluff, SuperCorp, Supercorptober2020, and some aus, we have a little bit of everything here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 37,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: A supercorp fic a day for the month of October, based on the supercorptober 2020 prompts.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 706
Kudos: 2035





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> October is officially here so I’m kicking this month with some supercorp fluff. I hope you enjoy! All prompts are from [this](https://spaceman-earthgirl.tumblr.com/post/630671255818911744) post. I have a few of these written already and I’ll do my best to get them all done over the next month.
> 
> A big shoutout to itistakingover for listening to my ideas and helping me when I got stuck, you’re the best!

Kara hums, feels a nose nudge the underside of her jaw, a kiss placed against her neck. There’s warm sun streaming through the open curtains and an even warmer body slotted perfectly against hers, a hand across her stomach, a leg slotted between hers.

This is definitely Kara’s favourite way to wake up.

“Morning,” Kara says, blinking sleepy eyes open, closes them again when the kiss against her throat increases in pressure.

“Morning,” Lena breathes, Kara can feel the smile against her skin.

“What time is it?” Kara asks, sleep trying to take over her mind again, her body so comfortable and relaxed, wrapped up in Lena, though a different feeling tugs in her stomach as Lena presses closer, naked skin sliding deliciously against her own.

It’s not often they get mornings like this, mornings where they’re woken by the sun and not an alarm or an emergency.

“After nine,” Lena says, lips leaving Kara’s skin as she settles back onto the pillow. She’s gorgeous, cheeks pink, smile soft, her own eyes blinking sleepily back at Kara.

“We slept in that late?” Kara asks, brushing a strand of stray hair behind Lena’s ear. Her eyes are so green in the morning light, Kara never wants to stop looking.

Lena laughs quietly. “We did, we had a late night last night.”

Kara grins as she remembers exactly why they’d been up so late. She shifts closer, eyes dropping to Lena’s lip, soft and pink, missing their usual red. “Well, I was-“

A knock from across the apartment startles them both, Kara actually jumping at the sound. It’s not often someone can sneak up on her with her super hearing. She blames the fact that Lena is literally naked next to her, even if she’s currently covered by the sheets.

“Rao, it’s Alex,” Kara says, picking up her sister’s heartbeat across the apartment. “Shoot.”

The panic sets in immediately, Kara can see it in Lena’s eyes too.

Because Alex is here, and she’s currently in bed with Lena.

Alex is here, and very soon she’s going to walk into a situation that is decidedly less than platonic, because even if they put clothes on, it’s obvious Lena spent the night.

Alex is here, and she doesn’t know that for the past three months, she and Lena have been dating.

And this isn’t how she wants her sister to find out she has a girlfriend.

“You need to hide,” Kara says, already formulating a plan. Lena hides, Kara gets rid of Alex, and then she gets to spend the morning with her gorgeous girlfriend and she can make it up to her sister later.

“What? Where?” Lena asks, looking around Kara’s room. She really needs a wardrobe.

“Bathroom,” Kara points, the only place that’s really an option, short of Lena hiding under her bed. They both know that’s not going to happen.

“Kara?” Alex calls, the voice accompanied by the sound of Alex pulling her keys from her pocket.

“Now,” Kara panics, her foot getting caught in the blankets as she tries to scramble from the bed. She falls, hits the floor hard, wincing as she stands and sees the dent she’s made.

“Are you okay?” Lena whispers, halfway towards the ensuite, sheet wrapped around her naked body. Kara just hopes Alex doesn’t decide to come into her room for any reason, the clothes scattered around are telling of exactly what happened in here last night.

“I’m fine,” Kara says, giving Lena a quick smile. Kara can hear Alex entering her apartment now, and Lena must hear the same because she quietly shuts the bathroom door.

“Kara?”

Kara uses her speed this time to quickly pull on some clothes and then she exits her room, ready to pretend she’s not hiding anything and to get rid of Alex as soon as she can.

“Hey, Alex, what are you doing here?”

“Breakfast,” Alex says, the ‘duh’ clear in her tone as she holds up the items in her hand, two coffees in one, a paper bag in the other.

“I…uhhh…” Kara glances towards the bedroom then back to Alex. Breakfast makes it even harder for her to get Alex to leave without making it look suspicious. “Yum, you’re the best.”

“And don’t you forget it.”

Kara presses a kiss to her sister’s cheek as she reluctantly takes a seat at the table. “Never.” Even if Alex is interrupting her morning with her girlfriend and making things rather difficult for her, she still is the best sister anyone could ask for.

“So…how’s things?” Kara asks, wincing at how awkward she sounds, it’s like she’s forgotten how to have a normal conversation all of a sudden.

Alex narrows her eyes. “ _ Things  _ are good with me, how are things with you?”

Kara takes a huge bite out of her first sticky bun. “Good,” she says, mouth full, using the food as an excuse not to elaborate. She’s not sure what particular things she was asking Alex about, just life in general, they see each other enough that they keep up on each other’s day to day lives, minus the fact that Kara now has a girlfriend of course. So, her own ‘things’ are going pretty well.

Alex watches her for a long moment, and Kara thinks she’s busted. Her sister knows her too well, even when she acts just a little bit different, Alex picks up on it. It’s honestly a surprise she hasn’t figured out she’s dating Lena yet but she supposes they were pretty close before they got together.

“So, I-“ Alex’s words are cut off by a loud crash. They both turned wide-eyed towards the sound, the difference being that Kara can actually see what happened, can see Lena sprawled across the bathroom floor, the quite “ow” escaping her girlfriend’s lips.

Kara’s heart leaps in her chest, worried Lena is hurt. “Oh Rao.” She turns to Alex. “Stay here, I’ll go check it out. I think that cat might have snuck in my window again.” It’s the first thing that Kara can come up with as she slips out of her seat and disappears into her bedroom.

Lena’s standing again when Kara opens the door, her girlfriend looking surprised for a second before she relaxes when she sees it’s just Kara.

“Are you okay?”

“I tripped over the stupid sheet,” Lena grumbles, rubbing her arm, sheet wrapped under her arms once more.

Kara quickly scans her, relieved to find nothing is broken. “Sorry.” Kara steps forward, gently takes Lena’s arm and blows cool air on where she’s rubbing. “I’ll get rid of Alex.”

“But I brought you breakfast.”

That’s twice today that Alex has surprised Kara, where her super hearing would usually alert her sister’s to her presence sooner. She jumps at the voice behind her, had been too worried about Lena to focus on where Alex was.

Kara turns to find her sister, arms crossed, eyebrow raised.

“I…” Kara trails off as Alex’s eyes flash between them, no doubt putting the pieces together and figuring out exactly what’s going on here. “I can explain?” It comes out sounding more like a question than a statement.

“You mean explain the fact that you and Lena have been dating for the last few months but have been trying to keep it a secret? Or explain why you haven’t told me yet?”

Kara’s mouth drops open. “You knew?”

Alex laughs. “I’m pretty sure everyone knows, you two aren’t subtle. I just didn’t say anything because you hadn’t yet.”

Kara looks back at Lena, flashes her a small smile as she nods her permission. She reaches out and threads her fingers through Lena’s hand, the one not holding up the sheet. “Lena and I are dating, have been for nearly three months. Sorry we didn’t tell you sooner, we just wanted some time to ourselves first." It had been so nice, just keeping it to themselves, something they just shared with each other, with no pressure, no one talking about them, just the two of them being incredibly happy together and figuring out the new dynamic between them.

Though, it turns out, it wasn’t as much of a secret as they thought.

“Well then,” Alex smiles. “I’m happy for you both.” Alex pulls Kara into a hug then turns to give Lena one too before she stops herself. “I’ll give you a hug later, when you’re wearing something more than just a sheet.”

Lena’s cheeks are red. “Thank you.”

“You do know you both could’ve just said Lena stayed over after a movie night, right? There really was no need to hide at all.”

Alex laughs as Kara frowns, a muttered “oops” under her breath.

“Why don’t I duck out and get a few more pastries and another coffee while you get dressed,” Alex continues. “And then we can all have breakfast together and you can fill me in on everything I’ve missed?”

Kara pulls her sister into a side hug. She never expected Alex to react badly to the news of their relationship but she really does have the best sister.

Kara can see the relief in Lena’s eyes, knew she was nervous about Alex finding out even though they’re good friends too. Kara leans over a presses a kiss to Lena’s cheek, feels the skin shift under her lips as Lena smiles.

Alex pulls a face. “I’m going to leave, I don’t need to see that, I’ll be back soon.” Alex pauses on her way out of the room. “Wait, is that a dent in your floor?”


	2. Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s entirely coincidental that the first two prompts involve supercorp and a bed.

“This is weird.”

Lena realises her mistake, realises Kara has misinterpreted her words when she feels the woman still behind her, feels the arm that Kara had wrapped around her waist slacken and retreat.

“Weird?” There’s uncertainty in Kara’s voice. “You mean us sleeping together?”

Lena turns over and is met with a nervous expression, met with Kara holding the sheet tight against her chest.

“No,” Lena shakes her head, shuffling across the space Kara has made between them. Having sex with Kara last night had been entirely unexpected, entirely wonderful, and definitely not weird. It had felt inevitable. “The fact that I have absolutely no work to do today, I have nowhere to be, the fact that I could stay in bed all day if I wanted to.”

Kara bites her lip. “…do you want to stay in bed all day?”

Lena laughs, slips closer when she sees Kara smiling, until she feels bare skin against her own once more. “Do you?”

“I…” Kara pauses, that beautiful crinkle forming on her forehead as she thinks. Lena wants to smooth it away, either with her thumb or her lips. “Yes, I do, but I’m also pretty hungry so I will definitely need some food soon.”

“Me too, you gave me quite the workout last night,” Lena winks, getting the blush she’d hoped for.

This is all so exciting and new, yet so familiar too, because this is Kara, her best friend, the woman she knew she was going to spend the rest of her life with, even if last night was the first time they’d ever admitted as much to each other.

“How about I make us some pancakes for breakfast?” Lena asks, brushing some loose hair behind Kara’s ear, letting her hand linger, because now she can.

“Do you know what I really feel like?” Kara asks.

“What?”

“Cake.”

Lena laughs. “Cake?”

“Yeah,” Kara nods. “I’m just really craving chocolate cake right now.”

God, Lena loves this woman. “Do you want me to make you a cake instead then?”

“You’d make me a cake for breakfast?” Kara asks. She looks incredibly excited by the concept.

“Why not? It’s the weekend, we can have cake for breakfast.”

“Rao, I love you,” Kara says, the words only just registering in Lena’s mind before lips are on her, strong and insistent and perfect.

* * *

It takes them a little while to get out of bed, but Kara’s stomach eventually forces them to. So now Lena’s standing in Kara’s kitchen, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt stolen from her…girlfriend? mixing cake batter for their breakfast.

It’s not how she expected her weekend to go, but you’re definitely not going to hear her complaining about it. Because Kara is here and she told her she loves her and they had sex and she’s really just ridiculously happy right now. She might need to eat something healthier for lunch and dinner though.

“What are you doing?” Lena asks, as a warm body presses against her back, strong arms wrapping around her waist.

Kara rests her chin on Lena’s shoulder. “Nothing.”

“Nothing is right, you haven’t helped me with this cake at all,” Lena teases.

“You definitely don’t want my help, ask Alex, I’m an expert at ruining baking.” 

Kara’s words are punctuated by a kiss to her cheek, and Lena almost misses it, her mind caught on the fact that they can do this now, touch casually, kiss casually, too busy being completely and totally happy, but she sees it, as Kara’s hand darts out and her finger swipes through the cake mixture Lena is currently stirring.

“Kara Danvers!” Lena chastises, as the firm body leaves her back, Lena spinning to catch Kara with her finger in her mouth, licking off the cake batter.

“What?” Kara grins.

“Did you just hug me so you could sneak the cake mixture?”

“No,” Kara says, stepping forwards, into Lena’s space again. “I hugged you because you look really good in my clothes and I missed your hugs, the cake batter was a bonus.”

Lena can’t even pretend to be mad, because Kara is pretty cute.

“No more.” Lena points her finger at Kara. “I mean it, or else we won’t have much of a cake left by the time you’re done.”

Kara pouts. “Fine.”

Lena ducks forward, quickly kisses the pout from Kara’s lips. Kara’s smiling again when Lena turns back to the task at hand.

Despite Kara being incredibly distracting, Lena gets the cake in the oven and surveys the mess they’ve made. She says ‘they’ even though she did all the cooking, but Kara has somehow managed to make an even bigger mess of the kitchen as she watched Lena.

“Since I did the baking, you can do the dishe-“ Lena doesn’t even get the full sentence out before a gust of wind blows through the kitchen, a blur flashes in front of her, and then the kitchen is spotless, complete with Kara standing in the middle, a bag of chocolate chips in her hand, more in her mouth.

Lena opens her mouth to speak, but Kara beats her to it. “You said I couldn’t have any of the cake, you never said I couldn’t eat anything else.”

Lena shakes her head with a laugh. “I’d say don’t spoil your appetite but you’re an alien and we’re having cake for breakfast so I really don’t think it matters.”

“Do you want some?” Kara smiles, holding out the packet towards Lena.

“No thanks, I’m good.” Lena steps closer. “Do you know what I do want though?”

“Is it cake?”

Lena laughs. “When it’s cooked, yes. But first,” Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s neck. “I was thinking of something even better.”

“What’s better than cake?”

Instead of answering, Lena just kisses her.

Kara hums, dropping the bag in her hand in favour of wrapping her own arms around Lena. “Okay, this is better than cake.”

Kara’s a little sad when the oven timer goes off a little while later and she realises her chocolate chips are scattered across the floor. But more kisses and cake make it better.


	3. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and support so far! I hope you enjoy this one.

Lena knows she should be having a good time, two of her good friends are getting married, everyone is happy, dancing, and having fun. She’s happy for Sam and Alex, she really really is, but she’s also a little jealous, also a little upset at the fact that the love of her life is literally across the room, but she’s never going to get a day like this with her.

“What’s got you all mopey?”

Lena jumps at the intrusion, too busy watching Kara dance with her sister to realise she isn’t alone anymore.

“I’m not mopey,” Lena mutters, the look on Sam’s face says she doesn’t believe her. Lena doesn’t believe herself either.

“Stop being sad, you’re meant to be having a good time, this is my wedding day. We’re meant to be getting drunk and having fun, you can be sad tomorrow when you’re hungover.”

Lena sighs, Sam is right. “You’re right, I can be heartbroken tomorrow.”

The pain radiating up Lena’s shin is a complete surprise. “Ow! Did you just kick me??”

“I did, because you’re being dumb. You’re not heartbroken, you’re just too chicken to tell Kara how you really feel.”

Lena rubs the spot on her leg that Sam just attacked. “That hurt. And what does it matter if I tell Kara or not? We’ve talked about this, she doesn’t like me like that, end of story, let me be sad about it. Except not tonight, because you’re right, this is your day, and I don’t want to ruin it.”

“For someone so smart, you really are stupid.” Sam grins, and Lena suddenly gets a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. “And since this is my day, I’m going to help you out because I just want you to be as happy as I am right now. If you don’t go and tell Kara you’re completely in love with her, I will for you.”

Lena narrows her eyes. “You wouldn’t.” Except she thinks Sam just might.

“I would.” Sam stands. “In fact, I’ll do it right now.” She’s barely finished her sentence before she’s turned and heading towards her new wife and Kara.

“Wait!” Lena scrambles after her, fear spiking in her chest. Sam has been adamant for months, years even, that Kara has feelings for her in return. Lena has never believed her, because she can’t, this is Kara, it’s entirely unbelievable that she could like Lena when she could literally have anyone she wants.

But it looks like Sam is about to test her own theory and she needs to stop her.

“Hey,” Sam says, interrupting Kara and Alex’s dance. They both turn, Alex’s entire melting when she spots Sam. God, Lena wants that so bad. “Kara, Lena-“

“Dance with me?” Lena cuts in, interrupting Sam with the first thing she can think of that will get Kara and Sam apart.

Kara looks surprised, but then she’s smiling as she nods. Lena’s lucky she doesn’t overthink this or else she’d panic as she takes Kara’s hand, pulls her away from where Alex and Sam are now grinning.

She maybe panics a little when Kara settles her arms around her waist, much closer than the way Alex and Kara were dancing. Lena has no choice but to wrap her arms around Kara’s neck, not that she’s complaining about the proximity.

“You look beautiful today, I don’t think I’ve told you that already, but you look stunning. Not that you don’t always look beautiful,” Kara quickly adds, eyes wide. “You just also look really beautiful in this dress too, red is really your colour.”

By the time Kara stops talking, both their cheeks are red. “Thank you, you look beautiful too.” Lena smiles. “You always do.”

Kara laughs, ducks her head, Lena catching the scent of her perfume as she does. “Thank you,” Kara says, eyes finding Lena’s again.

Lena looks over Kara’s shoulder as they sway from side to side, you’d barely call it dancing but they’re in time to the music so Lena thinks it counts, and she sees Sam watching them. Sam wouldn’t really tell Kara the truth, would she? She thinks she probably would considering it looks like she’s about to walk over here herself. Lena’s best course of action is to just keep Kara away from Sam then, which is easier said than done considering they’re now officially sisters-in-law.

“Is everything okay with you and Sam?” Kara asks.

“Yeah, why?” Lena replies, trying to act nonchalant despite the fact that she’s pretty sure she was just glaring at Sam.

“Because she kicked you before and just now you were giving her one of your boardroom glares.”

“You saw her kick me?”

“I heard you say ‘ow’ and when I looked over, you were rubbing your leg and asking why she kicked you.”

Lena’s heart is already beating fairly quickly, both because she’s touching Kara in a lot of places and it’s making her head go a little fuzzy, and because she’s worried that Kara is going to find out about her feelings for her, but it kicks into overdrive now as she desperately tries to remember what she said after Sam kicked her, if Kara may have heard anything else.

“Did you hear anything else?” she decides to just ask, because she needs to know.

Kara shakes her head. “I stopped listening again after that, I didn’t want to invade your privacy.” Kara’s told her this before, she’s constantly listening, even when she doesn’t mean to be. She doesn’t focus on specific things, but she’s always listening, listening to her heartbeat, Alex’s too, in case something happens, so she can be there in a moment’s notice if there’s trouble. It’s incredibly sweet how much she cares for her friends and family. “Do I need to beat her up?” Kara continues, bringing Lena back to the moment at hand. “No one is allowed to be mean to you.”

“Thank you,” Lena laughs. “But I think I can handle Sam on my own. You can be my back up though if I need any help.”

“I know she’s my sister’s new wife but that doesn’t mean I won’t hurt her for you.”

Lena grins, knows Kara is joking, about the hurting Sam part at least, but she knows Kara always has her back. “My hero.”

“Are you going to tell me why she kicked you though? Because Sam isn’t usually the type to kick her friends.”

Lena doesn’t even hesitate. “No.”

“No? Should I ask Sam then? I’m sure she’d tell me.”

Lena tightens her grip before Kara can pull away because she knows Sam will tell her.

Kara frowns, she’d clearly been joking but she can see now that Lena isn’t. “Is everything okay? You don’t usually keep secrets from me.”

No, she doesn’t, she tells Kara everything, except for this one big thing that she’s kept locked inside, vowed never to let her best friend know.

Lena sighs, because Kara is looking at her with those big, blue, worried eyes and over her shoulder again she can see Sam, gesturing towards her, a clear ‘just do it’ in her hand movements.

It doesn’t look like she’s getting out of this one. Sure, Kara won’t push her, will give her space, be the totally understanding and wonderful best friend she is if Lena says she doesn’t want to talk about it, but Sam really seems intent tonight on getting her to spill her secret, to just tell Kara how she feels, and maybe it’s time, maybe Lena should just let it all out, let it out into the open so she can at least start trying to get over Kara. Not that that’s possible but for the sake of being healthy and looking after herself, she can pretend she’s going to move on.

“There is something I’ve been keeping from you actually,” Lena swallows, knows she has to keep going because she can see the hurt creeping into Kara’s eyes. “Sam knows, she’s been trying to get me to tell you, she said she’d tell you herself if I didn’t. And as much I don’t want to tell you, I’d rather you hear it from me than Sam.”

“Don’t say it then, if you don’t want to, don’t tell me.”

Lena’s arm slips from around Kara’s neck, she trails her hand along Kara’s jaw, lets it settle on her cheek. “You really are too entirely wonderful.”

“What?”

“And it’s why I’m completely in love with you.” Kara gasps, but now that Lena’s started, she can’t stop. “I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, even if I didn’t realise it at the time. You make my life so much brighter, you make me so happy, happier than I ever thought I could be. I know you don’t feel the same, I know you’re my best friend and that’s all we’ll ever be, but Sam wants me to tell you, she wants me to be as happy as she is with the love of my life. And I already am, even as your friend, I’m so damn happy and grateful to have you in my life.”

They’re no longer swaying, Kara is just staring at her, mouth open, looking as shocked as she’s ever seen her.

It goes on long enough that Lena has to say something else or she might explode with the fear that’s now coursing through her veins.

“Say something, please. At least tell me I haven’t ruined the best thing in my life.”

The words seem to shake Kara from her stupor. “Who says I don’t feel the same?”

“What?”

“Who says you don’t make me so incredibly happy? Who says you don’t make my life brighter too? Who says you’re the only one who’s fallen in love with their best friend?”

“What?” Lena asks again, she’s now the one who’s surprised.

Kara cups the hand that Lena has on her cheek, turns and presses a kiss to the palm of Lena’s hand. “Just to be clear, I’m in love with you too.”

“You,” Lena uses her other hand to point at Kara. “Are in love with me?” She points to herself. They’re no longer dancing, just standing in the middle of the dance floor talking.

“Yes,” Kara grins. “And you’re in love with me too?”

Kara’s smile is infectious, her words finally sinking in. “I very much am,” Lena smiles.

“Rao, I should’ve asked you out months ago, but I didn’t think you could ever feel the same.”

“Neither did I. I’m not dreaming right now, right?” Lena asks, because this is a dream she’s definitely had before.

“Sam did kick you, so surely if you were dreaming, that would’ve woken you up?” Kara winds her hands back around her waist, starts them swaying again. “But if this is a dream, the first thing I’m going to do when I wake up is tell you I love you because I’m tired of hiding how I feel, I’m tired of not being honest with you. We’ve had enough secrets in our friendship, I don’t want this to be the one that destroys us.”

“No more secrets then,” Lena promises. She can’t stand the thought of losing Kara, she knows the hurt of almost losing her, she can’t go through that again.

Kara tilts forward, her forehead falling to rest on Lena’s. Lena thinks she might cry. “No more secrets.”

Lena’s not sure how long they sway like that, Kara’s body pressed so perfectly against her own, they only break apart when there’s an announcement that Sam and Alex are going to cut the cake.

Kara slips her hand into Lena’s as they step off the dance floor, a shy smile on her face as she does, a question of ‘is this okay?’ in her eyes as she does. Lena uses the courage that’s flowing through her from Kara’s earlier words to lift their joined hands and press a kiss to the back of Kara’s hand.

Sam takes one look at their joined hands and gives them a thumbs up when they’re close, like she wasn’t watching them on the dance floor the entire time.

Lena rolls her eyes but mouths a ‘thank you’ to her friend.

Lena doesn’t mope around at all for the rest of the night, in fact, it’s one on the best night’s of her life. It was already set to be a good one considering it was Sam’s wedding, but made even better by the fact that Kara spends the rest of the night close to her, always touching, a hand in hers, an arm around her waist, shoulder to shoulder, any excuse to touch.

And then Kara offers to take her home, which is her just waving down a taxi, hands tangled between them on the drive back to Lena’s apartment.

Kara, always chivalrous, walks Lena up to her door. They both definitely linger once they arrive, Kara adjusting her glasses in that adorably nervous way she does, Lena fumbling with the keys in her hand.

“In the spirit of being honest right now,” Kara says after a long moment that’s threatening to turn awkward if one of them doesn’t say something soon. “I’d really like to kiss you.”

“Well, what a coincidence,” Lena says, feeling completely giddy as she steps into Kara’s personal space. “I’d really like to kiss you too.”

Kara bites her lip, her eyes dropping to Lena’s and Lena knows that this is it, this is going to be the last first kiss she’s ever going to have. She can feel it, she’s going to spend the rest of her life with Kara. She can’t believe she took this long to tell Kara how she feels, can’t believe she didn’t see that Kara felt the same.

In the next moment, Kara’s mouth is warm against her own and then Lena forgets everything else, forgets everything but Kara and how this is always how Lena imagined a first kiss should feel. A little awkward as they find their rhythm but regardless of that, it feels entirely  _ right. _

“In the spirit of being honest,” Lena breathes as she feels her back hit her front door, Kara’s body pressing warm into her own. “If we don’t stop soon, I’m going to invite you in and hope you don’t leave until the morning.”

Kara’s lips leave hers to kiss a line up Lena’s jaw to her ear. “Let’s take this inside then, shall we?”


	4. Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of an alternate meeting au for this prompt.

If anyone asks, Kara will lie, she definitely does not take this particular route through the park to work every day because of the pretty girl who walks her dog at this time every morning.

Or maybe if she does get asked, she’ll say it has everything to do with the cute dog and nothing to do with green eyes she made eye contact with once and hasn’t been able to stop thinking about since.

“Remind me again why we’re taking the long way through the park?” Alex asks. “It doesn’t have anything to do with the cute girl you’ve mentioned who walks her dog here, does it?”

“I said the  _ dog _ was cute, and no, it’s just a nice day and I want to walk through the park.”

Kara can tell Alex doesn’t believe her.

“Are you ever going to actually talk to her? So, I don’t have to listen to you go on and on about her anymore?”

“I don’t go on and on, I’ve told you she’s pretty like twice.” Or maybe three or four times. “And I’m not just going to go up to a stranger and start talking to them, you know how horrible that is.”

“I think if you told her you liked her ass and wanted to take her to bed, that’d be a problem, but if you just say hi and tell her her dog is cute, I’m sure she won’t mind. And if she does, you can apologise and then you can stop taking the long way to work every morning.”

Kara pulls a face, some guy did say that to her and it was gross. “Either way, I’m not going to talk to her. You’ll see what I mean, she’s gorgeous, she definitely isn’t going to want to talk to someone like me.”

Alex stops them, pulls Kara to face her. “Okay, one, you’re gorgeous too, you’re a catch, anyone would be lucky to date you. And two, I’m not asking you to propose, just say hi, who knows, she might like you too.”

Kara steps back onto the path, keeps walking. “Not going to happen.” She’s talking both about actually talking to the woman, and the fact that the woman could like her too.

Alex doesn’t say any more on the subject and a few minutes later, she spots the woman a bit further down the path.

“Is that her?” Alex asks.

“How did you know?”

“Because she has a cute dog and you’re right, she’s beautiful. And today, you’re finally going to talk to her.”

“Am not,” Kara argues.

“Yes, you are.”

They’re getting closer now and Kara is getting slightly worried about the determined look in Alex’s eyes. It’s not like she can mentally force her to do something. Though, this is Alex she’s talking about, she wouldn’t put it past her.

“Your dog is adorable,” Alex says just as the woman is passing them. They all stop walking, Kara frozen, the woman looking just as surprised by Alex’s words as Kara is. “Can I…?” Alex asks, hand extended towards the dog, waiting for an answer.

“Of course,” the woman smiles. Kara’s knees go weak, she’s even more beautiful up close. “He loves pats.”

As soon as Alex gets permission, she crouches in front of her dog, hand rubbing his head. “Aren’t you a handsome boy.” Alex looks up. “What’s his name?”

“Leo,” the woman says, Kara feeling entirely awkward, eyes flickering between her sister and the beautiful brunette beside her. She can’t believe her sister would do this. 

Alex continues giving the dog attention, and Kara feels the sudden need to apologise for intruding the stranger’s walk.

“I’m sorry about basically accosting you on your morning walk.”

“Don’t worry about it, Leo loves meeting new people,” the woman smiles. “And so do I.” She extends her hand out towards Kara. “I’m Lena.”

“Lena,” Kara smiles too, taking Lena’s hand. She likes the way the name falls from her lips. “I’m Kara, and that’s my sister, Alex.”

Alex smiles up at Lena in hello before her attention turns back to Leo. Kara knows what she’s doing, she’s giving them a chance to talk but Kara has no idea what to say.

“He’s a really cute dog,” Kara ends up settling on. She hates herself a little bit for it but it’s better than staring and saying nothing.

“He’s the best,” Lena agrees, rubbing the dog’s head. Immediately Leo turns his attention from Alex to Lena. He looks up at Kara from Lena’s side, and Kara can’t help but feel like she’s being judged. Leo steps forward, sniffs at her before he starts nudging her hand, wants Kara to pat his head.

“Look at that, he likes you too,” Lena smiles as Kara rubs the top of her dog’s head.

“Well what a coincidence, I like him too,” Kara grins, suddenly feeling like she’s been chosen for something even though Leo was letting Alex pat him just a moment before.

Lena looks at her watch, and Kara realises again that they’re intruding.

“Sorry, you should go, I’m sure you’re busy,” Kara says. She wants to say more, but she’s not sure what, because they are just two strangers meeting because Alex wanted to pat a dog.

“I do have to go, I have a meeting soon, but,” Lena looks between the two of them. “I’m sorry if I’ve read this wrong but if you want, you could call me?” Kara is entirely relieved when Lena holds her card out towards her, and not Alex. “Maybe we could get coffee together sometime?”

In an instant, Kara goes from wanting to kill her sister, to wanting to kiss her.

Kara takes the card, can’t help but grin. “I’d really like that.”

“It was nice meeting you both,” Lena smiles.

“You too,” Alex smiles. She gives the dog one last pat. “Bye Leo.”

Kara watches Lena and Leo walk away, only turning her attention back to Alex when she nudges her shoulder.

“You owe me.”

Kara scoffs. “I could’ve done that myself.” She’s lying, she definitely wouldn’t have had the courage to talk to Lena with her sister’s help.

Alex knows this too, and is smug for the rest of the day.

(It’s three dates in that Kara admits that Alex was only trying to set them up by wanting to pat Leo. Lena admits she’d figured that out pretty quickly when Kara couldn’t stop staring and spent the entire time blushing).


	5. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena deserves everything good in this world. And that includes a family who loves her.
> 
> (Very mild trigger warning for homophobia, literally like 3 sentences).

Lena’s not unfamiliar with the hate that is, rightly so, directed at the Luthor family. Mostly at Lex and his actions, but she knows a lot of people hate her family too. She’s been getting less of it here in National City, the more she’s distancing herself from her family, less people throw insults her way, yell at her on the street.

But it still happens from time to time.

“You’re just the same as your brother, National City was much better before you arrived,” the man spits, clear hate in her voice as he walks past Lena, glaring at her as she does. Even though this isn’t the first time she’s heard words like this, they still cut into her chest, hit her insecurities right in the face because what if he’s right?

But she just ignores him, there’s no point in causing a scene, because all that ends up splashed across the headlines tomorrow will be exactly what this man is saying.

“What did you say?”

Lena is surprised by the anger in Alex’s voice as she turns, putting herself between the man and Lena. She’s used to Kara protecting her, but not other people.

The man looks just as surprised as Lena by Alex’s actions.

“I said,” the man falters under Alex’s glare before he continues. “She should go back to where she came from, no one wants her here.”

“Lena is amazing, she’s nothing like her brother or her family. I’m pretty sure you’re the one no one wants here.”

“Why are you even defending this bitch?”

Alex steps forward, Lena’s never been on the receiving end of Alex’s anger but she’s seen it happen, knows the man should be looking more scared than he is.

“Because she’s family, and she’s a good person who doesn’t deserve to be insulted on the street by an asshole like you.”

_ Family _ , Alex just called them family.

The man pulls a disgusted face. “You a lesbian too?”

Now Lena’s beginning to see red too. Attack her, fine, but homophobia is crossing the line, he’s not just insulting her now, he’s attacking an entire community.

“I suggest you leave,” Lena says, stepping in, grabbing Alex’s arm because it looks like she’s going to deck the guy. Part of her wants to let Alex do just that but the more responsible part of her unfortunately wins. “Because you are an asshole, a homophobic one, and I’m seriously considering letting Alex punch you because it would be very satisfying to watch. You shouldn’t make snap judgements about people, whether that be about me because of who I’m related too, or whether it be about entire community of wonderful people who don’t deserve hate from people like you.”

The man seems to sense that Alex will in fact hit him this time if given the chance, fear finally settling in his eyes. Lena takes a little bit of satisfaction at the fact he’s clearly scared now as he mumbles something she doesn’t quite hear as he stalks off.

“I’m sorry about that,” Lena says once he’s gone, embarrassed, she didn’t need Alex to see that. “Thank you.”

“Does that happen often?”

Lena shakes her head. “Not so much anymore, not since I moved here.”

“Well, if anyone else gives you trouble, please direct them my way because I’d like to have a few words with them,” Alex says, still glaring in the direction the man left in. “Do you still want to have lunch? Or would you rather just leave?”

“I’m not going to let that guy ruin our lunch.”

“Come on then,” Alex says, linking her arm through Lena’s. “I’m starving.”

They’re seated and have ordered before Lena brings it up, something that has stuck in Lena’s mind since Alex said it. Lena’s always tried to distance herself from her family, from their actions. It never occurred to her that she could find a new family, one that actually wanted her.

“You called us family.”

“Yeah,” Alex nods. “Because you are.”

“We are?” Lena asks.

“Of course,” Alex smiles. “Kara has this way of finding people who don’t have a family of their own, or deserve a better one than they have, and sort of adopting them into our own, giving them the family they deserve. So yes, you’re family.”

Lena’s not going to cry, she’s not. She knows Kara is her best friend, knows they’re close, but she never thought anyone else considered her family too. 

“And one day, hopefully soon, I’m going to be able to call you my sister-in-law too, and we really will be family,” Alex continues, holding up her hand to stop any interruption from Lena. “Please don’t deny it, we both know you’re head over heels for Kara and she’s completely in love with you too and it’s only a matter of time before you two finally admit that to each other.”

Lena splutters. “What, no, I…Kara and I? No, I don’t-“ Lena cuts herself off when she sees the knowing look on Alex’s face.

“Deny it all you want but I know you Lena Luthor, you’re in love.”

Lena keeps her mouth shut, she really has no defense for that.

“You won’t tell Kara, will you?”

“I won’t, she’s my sister but you practically are too.” Alex says. “You should tell her though, because trust me, you’ll like her reaction.”

Is Alex trying to say…no, she couldn’t be really saying that Kara has feelings for her too, right? But she might be, because Alex isn’t cruel, and she’s just seen that she’s protective, so she wouldn’t be setting her up to get hurt.

“I’ll think about it,” Lena finally settles on. “But thank you.” She doesn’t know what she’s done to deserve both Kara and Alex in her life but she’ll be forever grateful for them both.

“Don’t thank me yet, you’re paying for lunch,” Alex grins.

Lena laughs. “I think that’s the least I can do.”


	6. Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 100 comments already?? Thank you all so much <3 
> 
> This one is a little shorter, but I made it extra soft to make up for it.

“No peeking, okay?” Kara asks, her voice soft, right beside Lena’s ear. 

“No peeking,” Lena promises, even though she can’t anyway, because Kara’s hands are covering her eyes.

Lena takes a few steps forward, prompted by the press of Kara’s body at her back, leading her towards the bathroom. She’d had a really shitty day only to come home to find her fiancée had a home cooked meal ready, with the promise of a bath and a movie later.

Now it’s time for the bath and she’s feeling better already.

“Are you ready?”

“…am I ready to see our bathroom?” Lena asks.

“Yes.” Kara’s word is punctuated by a kiss to the back of Lena’s neck, Kara’s lips lingering. She doesn’t even care if their bathroom looks exactly the same as usual because it feels stupidly good to be this close to Kara even though these types of touches are a daily occurrence.

Hands fall from Lena’s eyes and Lena will admit, her breath catches at the sight.

“Kara…” Lena breathes as she takes in the flowers around the small room, the quantity of candles that she’d definitely be worried about if her fiancée wasn’t Supergirl. “You shouldn’t have gone to so much trouble,” Lena sighs, leaning back into Kara’s touch.

“You deserve to be taken care of sometimes,” Kara says with another kiss, this time to Lena’s cheek.

Lena decides not to argue the point.

Kara steps around her, hands tugging at Lena’s own to lead her into the bathroom. The bath looks deliciously warm, the scent of the candles and bath salts really hitting her as she steps inside.

Hands move from Lena’s own to the buttons on her shirt, Lena not protesting as Kara starts unbuttoning her blouse, as she slips it over her shoulders. It falls to the floor, before her skirt follows suit, Lena balancing against Kara as she steps out of the material.

“Close your eyes,” Lena says, trying her best to hide her smile as she undoes her bra. “No peeking."

Kara doesn’t listen, eyes intent on Lena as her bra falls to the floor. Kara winks, which is enough for Lena to lose the battle with herself, her smile growing, uncontainable.

Lena slips out of her underwear, it’s not like Kara has never seen her naked before.

But she always looks at her with such wonder and love, every single time, and it sends warmth shooting through Lena’s chest, makes her feel so very loved.

“Go on,” Kara says, catching Lena’s hand, pressing a quick kiss to her fingers. “Before it gets cold.”

Lena dips her hand into the water before she gets in to test how hot it is, knows Kara isn’t the best at telling the temperature of things because her body temperature is higher than most humans.

But the bath is the perfect temperature, Lena already feeling more relaxed as she sinks into the water, as she settles into the tub.

“Relax,” Kara says, leaning down to lay a kiss against Lena’s forehead. Lena closes her eyes against the touch. “I’ll be out here when you’re done.”

“Wait,” Lena says, snagging Kara’s hand before she can leave. “You’re not staying?”

“No,” Kara shakes her head. “This bath is for you.”

“Join me?” Lena asks, not letting go of Kara’s hand. The bath is amazing, so was dinner, but nothing sounds better right now than being with Kara.

“You know I can’t say no when you look at me like that,” Kara says, hands already unbuttoning her own shirt.

Lena’s pretty sure she wouldn’t have said no anyway. She watches as Kara’s clothes fall to the floor, joining the pile of hers.

“See something you like?” Kara smirks once she’s naked too.

“Yes,” Lena laughs, not caring that she’s caught staring, it’s not like she was being subtle about it.

Kara’s grinning too as Lena shifts forward, creating space behind her for Kara to slip into the bath.

Lena immediately sinks back into Kara’s body as she settles behind her, Kara’s arms wrapping around Lena’s stomach.

The bath water is warm, but Kara’s body is warmer.

“Thank you, for this evening,” Lena says, playing with the ring that’s sitting on Kara’s hand, one Lena put there a few weeks ago. It makes her happy every time she sees it.

“I’m sorry you had such a bad day,” Kara says, a kiss to Lena’s shoulder following her words. Kara’s always so affectionate, Lena loves every little touch.

Lena smiles. “It’s not so bad anymore.”


	7. Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd mix things up with a little hogwarts au.

Lena likes nights like this, nights she sneaks out of the castle, nights she gets to sit by the lake with the moon bright above her, the air still, nights she gets to just breathe and not worry about the judgement of others.

She likes nights like this even more when Kara joins her, which judging by the quick feet she can hear behind her, that’s exactly who’s coming to join her now.

“Are you hungry?” Kara asks, dropping to sit beside Lena, legs crossed on the cool grass. She thrusts a hand in front of Lena, three cakes grasped in it.

“How are you still hungry after dinner?” Lena laughs, taking just one of the offered treats, leaving Kara with the rest.

Kara takes a big bite of cake, her answer mumbled around the large mouthful. “I’d be stupid if I didn’t take full advantage of the fact that my common room is right down the hallway from the kitchens.”

Lena shakes her head fondly at her best friend, grateful every day that Kara is in her life, even if said best friend now has crumbs all down her robes.

“So,” Kara says, brushing the food from her clothes. Lena can feel Kara looking at her, but Lena keeps her eyes on the water in front of them. “How was your day?”

“Good.”

They both know that it’s a lie, they both know what happened earlier.

“Lena.” Kara’s hand settles warm over her forearm, Lena can feel it even through her robes.

“What?” Lena asks, turning to look at Kara. “It was nothing, just some bullies, they’re harmless.”

“They were pointing their wands at you.”

“They’re all talk,” Lena says, though she’s not sure, Veronica definitely looked like she was ready to hurt her. “It’s fine, I had it handled.”

“No, you’re just lucky Professor J’onzz turned up when he did, the bullying is getting worse. And don’t even pretend you didn’t have anything to do with the fact that I tripped over when I tried to come and help,” Kara says. She looks worried, and Lena hates that it’s because of her.

Lena sighs. “I’m sorry I tripped you, but I told you, you can’t help, not when we’re in public. Look what my last name gets me, I don’t want people to hurt you too because they know we’re friends.”

They’ve hidden their friendship for six years, six years where Lena is grateful every day that Kara chose that carriage on the train, grateful that Kara has stuck beside her even though one of the other first years pushed her over when they saw who she was talking to. That’s when Lena realised she couldn’t be friends with Kara, couldn’t let her get hurt.

But Kara, as persistent as ever, didn’t give up, and they’ve been best friends ever since.

Just one more year of school and they can leave, they have plans, to go to University, to live together, Lena is going to change her name, she can be anonymous out in the world, something that’s impossible in a school this size. She just wants people to forget about her last name, forget she’s related to her brother, and do the good she knows she’s capable of.

“I want them to know though, I don’t care who knows, I don’t care what they say about me, but I do care what they say about you, I know they’re cruel, I know other students have tried to hurt you before because of what your brother did. I just want to be able to be there for you.” Kara has never been entirely on board with hiding but she’s kept up the act, pretended like she doesn’t know Lena in public while being her best friend in private. It’s hard but they’ve made it this far.

“You are, you’ve always been there for me.”

“It’s not the same,” Kara sighs, gripping Lena’s arm even tighter.

“People will hate you if they know you like me.”

“I told you, I don’t care. I have you, I have Alex, that’s all I need.”

“Can we talk about this later?” Lena asks. It’s not the first time they’ve talked about this, it never gets anywhere.

Kara’s silent for a moment, before her hand drops with a quiet, “okay.”

“How was your day?” Lena asks, worried she’s made things awkward or she’s pushed too hard.

“It was great, my best friend tripped me over,” Kara says, but she’s smiling now at least.

* * *

Lena walks quickly through the corridor, the yellow scar tucked under her robes so no one can see. She hadn’t even noticed, when she’d wound the scarf around her neck last night before she’d walked back to the castle with Kara, that her scarf was the wrong colour. But she’d noticed this morning, that she’d taken Kara’s scarf by mistake, and she needs to find Kara to switch them back before someone notices. She just hopes Kara has the good sense to not wear her green one in public.

“Why are you wearing a green scarf?” 

The words drift down the hallway from where a group of students are waiting outside Kara’s first class of the morning, and Lena already knows there’s going to be trouble.

“It’s Lena’s.”

“Luthor’s?” She can hear the disgust in the student’s voice. “Why are you wearing Luthor’s scarf?”

“Don’t-“ Lena can hear the anger that’s suddenly in Kara’s voice, but she intercepts her before she can finish her sentence. Lena grabs Kara, not stopping as Kara stumbles slightly behind her, pulling her further down the corridor until they have a little bit more privacy.

“Lena,” Kara beams, all traces of anger suddenly gone.

“What are you doing?” Lena asks, eyes darting to the group of students now watching their little exchange, she can hear them whispering.

"Do you like it?" Kara says, tugging on the ends of her scarf. "I think the green suits me."

“Kara, this is serious."

“I know.” Kara pulls out her own scarf from where it’s hidden beneath Lena’s robes and winds it around Lena’s neck. “There, yellow suits you too.”

“What are you doing?” Lena asks again. The scarf smells like Kara and it’s a little intoxicating, making it harder for her to think straight.

“I want everyone to know, I’m sick of hiding our friendship from everyone. I want everyone to see what I do, how good you are, in here,” Kara says. She presses a finger to Lena’s chest. “You’re the best person I know and I want others to know that too. I don’t care if everyone hates me too, all I care about is you, all I need is you.”

Lena genuinely thinks she might cry. “Kara, you-“

“I’ve thought about this a lot, I’ve had six years to think about it, I know what I’m doing. I’ve lied for the last six years because you asked me too but I don’t want to anymore. I don’t want to pretend that you’re not my best friend. I told you, just the two of us, forever.”

Forever sounds really nice with Kara. “You stole the scarf on purpose, didn’t you?”

Kara looks sheepish. “Maybe. You’re not mad?”

“I could never be mad at you.”

“Phew,” Kara wipes fake sweat from her brow before she tilts forward, pressing an entirely unexpected kiss to Lena’s cheek.

Lena knows her cheeks are red when Kara pulls away. The whispering has gotten worse but right now, with Kara smiling at her, it feels like things could be okay.

“Can I keep this?” Kara asks, tugging on the end of her scarf. “I’m not going to lie, I quite like wearing your colours.”

Lena knows the secret is out now, there’s no way that the news of their friendship won’t have travelled around the entire school by the end of the day.

“Only if I can keep yours?” There’s something that’s sort of thrilling about the yellow that’s now wrapped around her neck.

Kara grins. “Deal.”


	8. Beach

Inviting Lena to the beach had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now Kara isn’t so sure. Okay, that sounds bad, Kara is entirely thrilled that Lena agreed to join them on their day trip, happy that her best friend is taking a break and excited to spend the day with her, but now Lena’s wearing a bikini and Kara thinks her brain might short circuit.

It’s more skin than she ever thought she’d see but still, it’s not enough.

A nudge to her arm breaks her concentration, her cheeks heating when she turns to find Alex watching her, a knowing look on her face.

“Stop staring.”

“Pfft, staring, I wasn’t,” her eyes flash back over to Lena, who’s now applying sunscreen to her arms. “-staring.”

Kara’s eyes quickly find Alex again, who definitely does not believe her. She keeps her eyes on Alex this time, feels bad for staring, doesn’t want to make Lena uncomfortable with the feelings she definitely shouldn’t have for her best friend.

“Go offer to help put sunscreen on her back,” Alex grins, nudging Kara again. Rao, there’s a thought. She’s not sure she could handle touching so much bare skin.

“Leave the poor girl alone,” Maggie cuts in, Kara isn’t sure if she’s talking about her or Lena but she’s grateful.

“Hey, Alex?” Lena calls, cutting in to their conversation. “Can you help? I can’t reach my back.” Lena holds out the sunscreen bottle towards Alex, it’s clear what she’s asking.

Kara frowns, so does Alex. Why did Lena ask her and not Kara?

Alex walks over and takes the bottle from Lena’s outstretched hand, Lena giving Alex a small smile in thanks.

“Are you jealous?” Maggie asks, as they both watch Alex apply sunscreen to Lena’s back. Maybe she’s not so grateful for Maggie after all.

“No, why would I be?”

She gets a knowing look from Maggie this time. But she’s not jealous, not really. Okay, she’s a little jealous, but mostly just of Alex’s hands, that get to touch the expanse of white skin Kara’s had dreams about, ever since she saw Lena in a backless dress. She’s wondered since then if the skin is as soft as it looks, and now Alex gets the answer and not her.

She’s not jealous of Alex though, knows there’s absolutely zero chance of anything happening between the two of them, Lena has never made any indication that she’s ever thought of Alex as more than a friend. And even if that wasn’t the case, Alex is happily married.

She tries not to wonder too much why Lena picked Alex over her. They’re all good friends, it’s fine.

“Are you guys nearly ready?” James shouts from a little further down the beach where they’ve set up a volley ball net. Volleyball, swimming and food are the plans for the day, in that order. James, Winn and Brainy are already hitting a ball between them, Nia watching and encouraging Brainy as he learns the game from where she’s set up a chair outside the boundary they’ve drawn.

“Coming,” Kara calls back just as Alex joins them again. Kara looks back over to Lena, slightly disappointed to see she’s pulling her shirt back on and has a wrap around her waist.

“I can’t believe you just touched your sister’s girlfriend like that,” Maggie teases, earning an eye roll from Alex. They all know it meant nothing, just like it would’ve meant nothing if Lena had asked her instead. 

It takes a moment to register the rest of Maggie’s sentence.

“She’s not my-“

“Girlfriend, we know,” Alex cuts in. “Come on,” Alex says, taking her wife’s hand, pressing a quick peck to her lips. “The guys are waiting.”

Kara is left alone as she watches Alex and Maggie join the others, the trash talk already beginning. She’s not alone for long as Lena walks over to her, now with a large-brimmed hat on her head.

Rao, she really does look good.

“All that sunscreen and you cover up anyway?” Kara teases.

“You know how easily I burn, I’m not taking any chances,” Lena replies, her cheeks red. Kara’s assuming it’s from embarrassment and not the sun.

Lena’s right though, she does burn easily. They once went for a walk through the park one weekend, the walk longer than either of them meant it to be as they ended up sitting on a park bench, talking and eating ice cream for the better part of the afternoon. Lena’s nose and cheeks had been red by the time they returned to her apartment. Lena had thought she’d looked ridiculous, Kara had thought it was cute, both the grumbling and the red tint to her face.

“I like the hat,” Kara smiles, aiming for teasing again but it doesn’t work because Lena is smiling at her and she does genuinely like the hat. She’s not sure she could pull it off but Lena definitely does. “I take it you haven’t been convinced to join us playing volleyball if you’re dressed like that?”

“I am definitely just going to spectate, I can tell you already, volleyball and I will not go well together.”

Kara laughs, she’s not sure that’s true, Lena seems to be good at everything, but she’s not going to push the point. “You’ll cheer for my team then, right?”

Lena bumps their shoulders together, smiles that smile that Kara loves so much, one that crinkles her eyes, one that Kara’s only ever seen directed at her. “Always.”

Lena joins Nia on the sidelines and Kara joins Maggie’s team, putting her with Winn and Alex, James and Brainy on the other team. 

It’s a fairly matched game, the only rules are that Kara isn’t allowed to use her powers. Which results in a lot of arguments, particularly from Alex, because she’s sure that Kara is using her powers when Kara is definitely not.

(At least the times Alex calls her out on it, Kara isn’t using her powers, she does sneakily use them a couple other times).

By the time they’re all ready to stop playing and have a swim, Kara’s team is two points up, which results in a lot of gloating and a bet between Alex and Maggie won by Maggie.

Kara gives her team high fives, celebrating more than she usually would just because Alex looks so sour at the result. 

“Congratulations,” Lena smiles, who had been cheering for Kara and Kara alone the whole game. It may or may not have been the reason Kara used her powers a couple of times, just so she’d get an encouraging shout from the sidelines and a grin from Lena.

Kara intends to give Lena a high five too, but changes her mind as she reaches Lena, sweeping her into a hug instead.

“Kara!” Lena squeaks, laughing as Kara lifts her from the ground and spins her, Lena gripping Kara’s shoulders as her hat falls off.

“What?” Kara grins as she stops spinning, lowering Lena back to the ground.

Lena shakes her head, that fond smile on her face again. Her hands fall from around Kara, to instead rest on her arms, keeping them close.

Since Lena doesn’t quiet let go, neither does Kara.

“You’re a mess,” Lena laughs, her hands lifting from Kara’s biceps to her face instead, brushing sand from Kara’s cheeks.

“A mess who just won volleyball,” Kara says, suddenly feeling too warm as soft fingers brush over her face.

“Yes, but,” Lena says, dropping her hands back to Kara’s arms, lowering her voice as she leans closer. “You cheated.”

“I did not.”

“Did too,” Lena smirks. “I saw you use your-“

“Do not finish that sentence,” Kara cuts in. If Alex finds out, she’s going to be in so much trouble, she’ll never hear the end of it. “Maybe I did use my powers,” Kara continues, voice low too. “But Alex, James and Brainy must never know.”

“What’s in it for me? Why should I keep your secret?” Lena smirks, drawing Kara’s attention down to soft pink lips.

“I…uhhh…I’ll…” Kara absolutely loses her train of thought when she realises just how close Lena is, just how green Lena’s eyes are. 

Rao, she’s absolutely stunning, it’s really not fair how good her best friend looks, how did Kara have any choice but to fall in love with her, especially when she’s just as beautiful on the inside. That’s a cliché thought, but it’s true nonetheless 

Lena bites her lip, it does nothing to help Kara’s thoughts.

“Because I’m your best friend,” Kara finally gets out. “And best friends keep each other’s secrets. And I’ll give you this.” Kara punctuates her sentence with a kiss to Lena’s cheek.

Except the kiss misses Lena’s cheek, hits the corner of her mouth instead.

Kara’s eyes widen, her cheeks turning pink. “Lena, I-“

Kara doesn’t get to finish her sentence because suddenly a mouth is warm against hers. Her brain does short circuit this time, because Lena is kissing her. Lena’s lips are against hers, her hands are gripping Kara’s arm, Lena’s heart is beating wildly in her chest and  _ Lena is kissing her. _

And Kara is kissing her back because Lena is kissing her which is something she never thought would happen and she’s not going to let an opportunity like this pass her by.

Rao, this is even better than Kara ever imagined it could be.

“Get a room!”

Kara pulls away, embarrassed, remembering exactly where they are. Her hands fall from Lena’s hair, she hadn’t even realised she’d threaded her hands into it as they drop to her sides. She turns, pokes her tongue at Alex. She definitely doesn’t regret cheating now.

But when she turns back to Lena, she’s smiling at her, the smile that Kara loves so much.

“Was that okay?” Lena asks shyly, and Kara wants nothing more to wrap her up in her arms and tell her that was definitely more than okay.

She doesn’t, or at least she doesn’t wrap her arms around Lena, but she does press another quick kiss to her cheek, this time actually hitting Lena’s cheek. “That was more than okay. In fact, that was the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Lena laughs, Kara grinning too as Lena tangles their fingers together.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

After a line like that, Kara has to kiss her again.

Kara doesn’t mind the knowing looks from their friends, doesn’t mind the high five Winn gives her, doesn’t even mind when Alex manages to tackle her into the waves when they all finally get in the water, because Lena kissed her and Lena likes her and Lena also agreed to go on a date with her and it really is the best day Kara’s had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena asked Alex to rub the sunscreen on her back because she's too gay and wouldn't have been able to handle Kara touching her.


	9. Luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very early days in the show timeline, before Alex gets to know Lena.

“She’s a Luthor.”

“Alex,  _ don’t _ -

“But she is, we can’t look past that, and now she knows your secret, because you weren’t careful! We have one rule Kara, no one can know who you are, and you broke that because you think you can trust her?”

“I can! We can! I know her, okay? I trust her, and I wish you trusted me enough to believe me.”

“That’s not-“

“I’ll see you later,” Kara says, feeling the tears threatening to spill. Her sister has always had her back, always trusted her, and it hurts that she doesn’t now.

\---

“Are you okay?”

Kara doesn’t answer, she just wraps her arms around Lena, buries her face in her neck, sighs into the feeling as Lena’s arms wrap around her.

“I’m guessing your sister didn’t take it very well that I know your secret?”

Kara feels herself relaxing as Lena rubs soothing circles on her back. She wonders how much more upset Alex would be if she found out that she told Lena her secret herself instead of thinking Lena found out by accident.

“No, she didn’t, she still doesn’t trust you. She’s worried about me, worried that you’re using me, that you’re just pretending to be my friend as some long con with Lex to hurt me and Superman.” Alex didn’t say all of that, but she knows her sister was thinking it.

“I’m sorry,” Lena pulls away from the hug, but Kara catches her hands, doesn’t let her go far. “It’s all my fault you’re fighting with your sister.”

“It’s not your fault at all, she’ll come around.” Alex just needs to get to know Lena better, needs to get the chance to see Lena like she does.

Maybe that’s partly her fault, for mostly keeping Lena to herself. She hadn’t meant for them to become friends, hadn’t meant for them to become more, but they had.

Interviews that had turned into lunches that ran overtime as neither had wanted to stop talking. Meetings that hadn’t really been about business at all, just excuses to spend time together.

Movie nights that had started as a way for Lena to watch Kara’s favourite movies but somewhere along the way, became a regular thing

Rescues that always lead to Kara finding Lena after, to make sure she was okay, holding her when she wasn’t.

Late nights on the phone, talking into the early hours of the morning when neither could sleep, confiding in each other like they had with no one else.

She’s only known Lena a few short months but from the moment they met, she knew she was special, for the moment they met, she knew Lena would be important to her. 

She wishes Alex would just trust her word.

Lena sighs. “I don’t know, not many people are fond of the name ‘Luthor’.”

“Well.” Kara brushes a lose strand of hair behind Lena’s ear. “I’m particularly fond of it.” She leans forward, presses a kiss to the tip of Lena’s nose because she knows how it’ll make Lena scrunch up her face. “I’m particularly fond on you.”

“I think you’re the exception,” Lena smiles.

“Alex will be too, I’ll talk to her. I thought just telling her we’re friends would be enough, that she’d trust that I know you. But I think I need to tell her we’re dating, she needs to know how important you are to me.”

Kara hadn’t meant for it to happen, hadn’t meant to kiss Lena, but Lena was there and smiling and she’d looked so beautiful in the moonlight as they’d sat up late one night, talking on Lena’s balcony. The words had just slipped from Kara’s lips, a soft question, which, when Lena had nodded her consent, ended with a first kiss that had changed everything.

“Do you think that’s a good idea? We already know she doesn’t like me.”

Kara cups Lena’s cheek. “She will like you, when she gets to know you. Trust me, you’re a hard person not to like.”

Lena turns her head, presses a kiss to Kara’s palm. “I think you might be biased.”

“I know my sister, she’s upset now, but she’ll come around.” It still stings, knowing Alex doesn’t trust her, but right now, in Lena’s arms, she knows that everything is going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted a little hurt/comfort, Alex doesn't take long to trust Lena after this because she realises how important she is to Kara.


	10. Ice

Lena shrugs further into her coat, not a particular fan of the winter chill in her air. But Kara’s hand is warm in hers, the sun is shining above them, and Lena was helpless to say anything but yes when Kara had asked if she wanted to go for a walk.

“I have an idea!” Kara says, their joined hands pulling Lena to a stop as Kara turns and grins excitedly at her.

Lena’s learnt to be wary of that smile, it can lead to trouble.

“What?”

“Let’s get ice cream.”

Lena laughs. “Kara, it’s definitely not ice cream weather.” Along with her coat, Lena has a scarf wound around her neck and a hat pulled tight over her ears. “I could go for a hot chocolate though.” Or snuggling up at home with her girlfriend, both would warm her up.

“The weather shouldn’t dictate when we get ice cream, and we can get hot chocolate later.  _ Please  _ can we get some ice cream?” Kara says, eyes wide, bottom lip stuck out in an adorable pout.

“You know it’s not fair when you look at me like that.” It really isn’t, she’s too cute, how is Lena meant to say no to a face like that?

Kara’s lips turn into a smile again. “I know, is that a yes?”

Lena sighs, trying not to smile herself. “Okay, fine, yes we can get ice cream.”

“Yes!”

Kara leans forward in her excitement, presses a kiss to Lena’s cheek. Lena’s already regretting her decision less.

Kara pulls her along and Lena follows, she’d follow Kara anywhere, even if it is stupidly cold and getting ice cream is the last thing Lena would suggest herself.

There are of course no vendors in the park, but there’s a café nearby that Kara says sells ice cream so they head across the park.

The café does in fact sell ice cream, even if the young woman behind the counter gives them an odd look when Kara orders.

And then they’re back outside again, Lena already mourning the loss of the warm café, not entirely excited at the prospect of eating the cold treat in her hand.

“Do I have to?” Lena asks, eyeing the ice cream. It’s her favourite flavour, but even that isn’t really encouraging right now.

“No, but trust me, it’s really good, I promise.”

Lena shivers as soon as the ice cream hits her tongue, just as cold as she’d been expecting. 

“It’s good right?” Kara asks, chocolate coating her mouth as she grins. Lena may be freezing, but it’s honestly worth it, to see Kara this happy, this excited about something as silly as ice cream.

“It’s cold is what it is,” Lena says, still eating the ice cream because yes, it is cold, but it does taste pretty good.

“You’re cold? I can fix that,” Kara says, tugging Lena forward by her scarf until their mouths meet. Kara’s so warm in comparison to her cold lips, and maybe ice cream in winter isn’t so bad if this is what she gets, the taste of chocolate in her mouth as Kara deepens the kiss.

Except Lena knows exactly what’s going to happen if she doesn’t put a stop to this kiss right now, so, with considerable effort, she tilts away, almost giving up as Kara’s mouth chases hers. But she pulls back, enough to break the kiss, enough to see the pout on Kara’s face and enough for her to almost regret her actions.

“Careful, or else you’ll lose your ice cream,” Lena says, grabbing Kara’s hand that’s tipping dangerously to the side, righting it, holding it straight before the ice cream falls from the cone. Lena knows her girlfriend, knows how one minded Kara can get while they’re kissing, knows from experience that she would probably end up with ice cream all over her coat if they didn’t stop.

“Oops,” Kara laughs. Lena knows Kara would be blushing if her cheeks weren’t already red from the cold. “Okay, new plan,” Kara says, wrapping an arm around her, Lena slotting perfectly against her body. “We’ll just have to snuggle close until you’re not cold anymore.”

“If this was your plan, you know you didn’t need an excuse to kiss and cuddle me, I would’ve said yes if you’d just asked,” Lena teases.

“I mean,” Kara grins, Lena can hear it in her voice as she tucks herself closer to Kara, thoroughly enjoying the comfort and warmth of her girlfriend. “This is a good excuse to be close to you, but ice cream really is good in winter, especially when followed by hot chocolate. Which we should definitely go and buy after we’ve finished these.”

Lena doesn’t even want to think about all the sugar.

“Or…”

“Or?”

Lena pulls her head back so she can see Kara’s face. “Or we could go back to your apartment after this, make some hot chocolate there, cuddle up on the couch, I know you’re fond of cuddling.”

“Kissing too?”

Lena laughs, she looks just as excited by the prospect of that as she did of the ice cream.

“If you’re lucky.” 

“I am.”

Lena thinks she’s the lucky one here.

(Kara is right, hot chocolate is pretty amazing after something as cold as ice cream. But curling up on Kara’s couch, cuddling with her girlfriend, trading lazy kisses, is even better).


	11. Travel

“Your phone keeps getting notifications,” Alex says, tossing the object that’s disturbing her peace across the room without looking, trusting Kara will catch it. If not, she owes her sister a new phone.

She’s here for a break, she doesn’t need her sister’s phone going off every five seconds to interrupt that, especially when the hotel room is definitely out of the budget of a normal work trip for CatCo.

Kara easily makes the catch, using her super speed where Alex has thrown wide, to catch her phone. 

Alex sinks back into her comfy, rolls her eyes as she sees Kara’s smile when she checks her messages. It’s cute and Alex is happy her sister has Lena in her life, but she also wants them both to get their shit together, she knows how happy they’d be together, how much they both deserve each other.

“What does your girlfriend want?”

“She’s not my,” Kara huffs. “She’s not my girlfriend, you know that.”

“Okay, can you say goodbye to your friend who you want to be your girlfriend so we can have the sister time you promised, it’s the only reason I agreed to come on this trip with you.” It had taken some persuasion on Kara’s part to convince Alex to take a long weekend and join her, it would’ve taken less persuading if she’d known how flash the hotel room was going to be. Alex suspects Kara’s friend-who’s-a -girl had something to do with it.

Kara pouts as she types out a message, tucking her phone into her pocket when she’s done. “Okay, sister time. Do you want to watch a movie?”

“What I really want is for you to just ask Lena out so we can stop this whole pretending you’re not in love with her thing,” Alex mumbles, knowing full well Kara will hear her. It’s Kara’s choice whether she takes the bait or just ignores it. Alex hopes she takes the bait, she hasn’t given her a good pep talk recently and maybe the combination of missing Lena and being head over heels will give Kara that extra push to finally make a move.

She also really wants a drink.

“I’m not in love with her.” It’s weak, Kara can’t look her in the eyes as she says it. They both know it’s not true but she says this every time. Alex thinks she says it to try and convince herself she doesn’t, which is sad, because she can see her sister is hurting and wants to make it better. But she can’t, not this time, Kara has to be the one to do something.

But she can try help.

“Well, she’s in love with you,” Alex says instead. “And it’s a little painful to watch knowing you don’t love her too.” 

Kara scoffs, sitting down on the bed opposite Alex’s. She drops her head. “She is not, there’s no way someone like Lena Luthor would ever like someone like me.”

Alex swings her own legs over the edge of her bed so she’s facing Kara. “Hey look at me?” Kara lifts her head. “She would and she does, you’re amazing Kara, and anyone would be lucky to be with you.”

Kara shakes her head.

“Well then, what if I have a quick test to prove that I’m right?” And she is, Alex knows for a fact Lena is in love with Kara too, Lena had told her herself. There’d been some alcohol involved, but the next day when Lena came to plead for Alex to keep the information quiet, they’d talked, Lena telling Alex all about her feelings for Kara.

Kara frowns. “How?”

“Text her, ask her out. She says yes, great, you two can finally start dating and be incredibly happy together. If she says no, it sucks, but you two continue being the best friends you are and nothing changes.”

“But-“

“No buts, it’s as easy as that, just take your phone out, type ‘will you go on a date with me?’ and hit send. Don’t tell me you aren’t at least a little bit curious about her answer?” Alex wouldn’t be pushing this so much if she didn’t know exactly how they both feel about each other. “Imagine it, imagine Lena saying yes, imagine picking her up for your first date, bringing her flowers, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Imagine how beautiful she’d look in the dim lights of that Italian restaurant you could take her to as you two hold hands across the table. Imagine dropping her off at the end of the night, kissing her like I know you’ve wanted to for a long time. You can’t tell me you don’t want all that?”

“I…” Kara chews on her lip for a moment. “I do, but-“

“Then what’s stopping you?”

“Nothing.”

“So do it,” Alex encourages. “Ask her out, the worst she can do is say no.” Alex knows part of it is Kara’s fear that that’s not the worst that could happen, the worst is that Lena is uncomfortable by the idea and wants nothing to do with Kara anymore, which is ridiculous but also the reason Lena hasn’t said anything either, scared she’ll lose Kara. They’re too close to it, can’t see the big picture, which is why Alex has to help.

To Alex’s great surprise, Kara pulls out her phone and starts typing, “I’m Supergirl, right? I’m brave, I’ve faced aliens and uncertain odds and that’s never stopped me before, I should be able to send a simple text message.” 

“Exactly, you’re Supergirl, you can do anything,” Alex smiles. This is the closest Kara has ever come to doing anything and she doesn’t want to let this momentum stop.

“Except I can’t do it,” Kara says, tossing the phone at Alex, it landing in her lap. Alex picks up the phone, the message all typed out, ready to send.

_Will you go on a date with me?_

There’s even a little red heart after the message.

“You send it for me, I can’t,” Kara says. She’s chewing on her bottom lip again, clearly nervous.

“Are you sure?”

“You’re right, I’m being dumb, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and that won’t happen if I don’t do anything about it.”

Alex is sure she didn’t call Kara dumb…at least today anyway, but if this is what Kara wants. She hits send.

She hands the phone back to Kara, can see that shake in her hands as she does. Alex really hopes she hasn’t made a mistake.

The phone is barely back in Kara’s hands when Lena’s face lights up the screen.

“Oh no, she’s calling,” Kara says, tossing the phone back at Alex. “Answer it.”

Alex throws it back. “It’s your phone, you answer it.”

“This is your fault, answer it,” Kara repeats, the phone landing back in Alex’s lap. 

So, she answers it. “Hey, it’s Alex, just let me get Kara for you.” Alex holds the phone up to Kara’s ear, giving her no choice but to talk.

She stays quiet for a long moment, long enough that Alex hears Lena’s voice through the phone again. “Alex? Kara?”

“I’m here,” Kara manages to choke out. She clears her throat. “Hi.”

Alex misses whatever Lena says next because Kara takes the phone and stands, flashing Alex an apologetic smile before she steps out onto the balcony for privacy. Alex is a little disappointed, she’d wanted to eavesdrop.

But luckily, Kara is only a few minutes before she steps back into the room. “She wants to talk, is it okay if I fly back to National City? I won’t be too long, I know this is meant to be our weekend away.”

“Go,” Alex says, crossing the room to meet her sister. She pulls Kara into a hug. “Good luck.”

“Thank you.”

Alex presses a kiss to Kara’s forehead. “Always. “Now go, don’t keep your girl waiting.”

* * *

Alex tries to stay awake, she does, but she must’ve been tired because she falls asleep, only to be woken up who knows how long later to an excited Kara jumping on her bed.

“Alex wake up! Lena likes me too! She wants to go out on a date with me! She kissed me! She’s a really good kisser!”

“Kara,” Alex groans, pressing her face into the pillow “I’m happy for you, but did you need to wake me up like this.”

Kara drops down beside her, Alex blinking open her eyes to find Kara grinning at her.

“You have a date?” Alex prompts when Kara doesn’t say any more, the staring is becoming unnerving.

Kara presses a grinning face into the pillow, does a little happy dance with the rest of her body. “I have a date with Lena.”

“I told you so,” Alex teases.

Kara pokes her tongue out, but then she’s grinning again. She flops onto her back, grinning at the ceiling. ”Alex, you have no idea, I was so nervous but then she had this shy smile when I landed on her balcony and it was so cute and then we started talking and then we were kissing and oh, _Rao_ , can she kiss! And then we talked some more and she told me how much she likes me and I told her I was in love with her and then she kissed me again and-“

Alex listens as Kara rambles, lets her, usually she’d stop her around this point or it’ll just keep going, but Alex wants to hear it all, loves seeing Kara this happy, glad their feelings are out in the open.

She resigns herself to not getting much more sleep tonight as Kara keeps going, a ridiculously large grin on her face, but Alex doesn’t really mind.


	12. Dress Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this ask: "‘i didn’t want to tell my friend who my real date last night was so i just pointed at a random stranger (you) but now they’re storming over to interrogate you and you’re playing along??? okay’ au Saw this and immediately thought of you, my favorite fanfic writer, if you ever wrote this it’d be amazing! Haha but imagine Kara and Alex are at a gala or something and Alex is asking too many questions so Kara points at Lena and Alex starts to interrogate Lena then she realizes it’s HER gala."

“Who was it?”

Kara glances at her sister, she really thought she’d have given up by now. She should’ve known better. “No one.”

Alex huffs out a breath. “Come on Kara, if it was no one, you’d just tell me so clearly it’s  _ someone _ .”

Kara sighs, she’d tried to keep it a secret that she went on a date for this very reason, because she knew Alex would ask questions, and knows she won’t like the answers. But stupid Mike had bragged to stupid Winn that they had a date, at least Winn had enough sense to not tell Alex exactly who her date last night had been with.

Kara knows though if she doesn’t tell Alex, then Alex will definitely threaten Winn for answers instead.

“ _ Fine _ ,” Kara whines, trying to buy herself a little time as she desperately tries to come up with some other name that isn’t Mike. She doesn’t need the ‘I told you so’ speech, especially not here either, at a party way too fancy for her, a type of party she’s never likely to get the chance to attend again, a party she was hoping to drink too much at and forget ever agreeing to go out with Mike in the first place.

Though, if Sam and Alex’s relationship goes as well as it has been, maybe she will be invited to another party, one where she can actually have fun instead of being interrogated.

She hopes so, both because Alex seems happy, and this place has really good food.

“So?” Alex prompts.

“It was her, okay?” Kara finally says, pointing to a figure across the room, not putting too much thought into her choice. When she properly glances at the woman though, she semi regrets that decision too, because the woman is beautiful, and she’s a little disappointed she’s going to have to spend the rest of the evening avoiding her.

“Her?” Alex asks, pointing to the woman too. She sounds surprised. Why does she sound so surprised?

“Yeah. What? You think someone like her wouldn’t go out with someone like me?” Someone like the woman across the room definitely wouldn’t go out with someone like her, because the woman is absolutely stunning, red is definitely a good colour on her, but still, she’s a little offended by Alex’s reaction.

“No, that’s not what I meant and you know it, I was just checking if I had the right person. Was the date bad? Is that why you didn’t tell me?”

“The date was really nice,” Kara says, because she’s in this hole now, she may as well dig herself a little deeper.

“Then why are you here in the corner talking to me, and not over there talking to her? If she sees you, she’s going to wonder why you’ve ignored her all night.”

Kara waves her off. “I’ll just text her later, and I’m hanging out with you anyway, you asked me to come with you tonight to keep you company while Sam is busy.”

“No, I want to meet this mystery woman, let’s go say hi.”

Alex is moving before Kara can really process what is happening.

“Alex, wait!” Kara calls, drawing the attention of a few people as she chases after her sister. She trips, her legs getting tangled in the dress she’s definitely not used to wearing but she manages to stay on her feet as she crosses the room.

She catches Alex just as she speaks, and for a split second, Kara contemplates fleeing and dealing with Alex later. At least then she can come up with a better lie about why she pretended to go on a date with the woman standing in front of them, who is even more gorgeous close up.

“Hi, I’m Alex,” Alex says, holding out her hand to greet the woman. She looks startled by Alex’s appearance, and so do the other people she was talking to, who quickly disperse. At least she won’t have an audience for this, it’s definitely going to be embarrassing. “And you know Kara,” Alex continues, gesturing to Kara beside her.

The woman’s brow furrows, clearly she does not know her.

“Lena,” the woman, Lena, says to Alex, before she glances as Kara, her eyes inquisitive. She nods her head. “Kara.”

“Hi,” Kara breathes.

She really likes the way her name sounds coming out of Lena’s mouth.

She needs to find a way out of this situation, now.

“I just wanted to meet you,” Alex says, clearly not picking up that anything is wrong. “Kara has told me very little about you but I wanted to meet the woman who is dating my sister.”

Shoot.

Lena’s eyes widen, glancing between Alex and Kara. Kara’s sure her own eyes are pleading as she looks back, pleading and apologetic.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Lena says after a long moment, all confusion gone from her face as she smiles. “Kara has told me so much about you. But darling-“ Kara’s shocked by the use of the word darling, but even more shocked when a hand slips into her own. “You haven’t told your sister much about me?”

“I…umm…” Kara stutters, looking between beautiful green eyes and Alex’s slightly confused face. Why is Lena playing along??

“Relax,” Lena smiles, amusement in her eyes. “I’m joking, I know I asked you to keep our relationship a secret, what with the press and all.”

Press??? Wait, who is this woman?

Alex laughs. “Thank God it’s you, I really thought Kara was going to say she went on a date with Mike last night after I repeatedly told her how much of a bad idea that would be.”

Kara blushes, tries not to look at Alex or Lena. But she catches Lena’s eye, knows that Lena can tell that’s exactly what happened now.

“So, what is it you do, Lena?” Alex continues, still clearly not picking up that anything is off.

Lena laughs. “You really told her nothing about me, did you? This is my party, I’m the CEO of L-Corp.”

Kara’s eyes widen. “Lena  _ Luthor _ .”

“Holy shit,” Alex says. “I knew you looked familiar, I can’t believe I didn’t make the connection. You’re Sam’s boss.”

“And you’re Sam’s girlfriend,” Lena says, realisation dawning on her face too. “What a small world, I was wondering if I’d get to meet you tonight. We’ll all have to get together sometime, go on a double date or something.” Lena flashes a smile at Kara and, is she teasing her?

This is just getting worse and worse, because obviously word is going to get back to Sam and Sam is going to know she didn’t have a date with Lena and then the truth is all going to come out. It would’ve been bad at the beginning, but now she has to live with the embarrassment of this situation too, live with the talk her sister is going to give and live with the fact that she’s ruined the very small chance she may have had with Lena if they’d met under normal circumstances.

Alex grins. “Of course.” She looks genuinely excited by the concept, just something else that Alex is going to be disappointed by later, the other thing is her. “Oooh, Sam’s free, do you mind if I go see her?” She’s asking the question to both Kara and Lena. 

Kara nods, even if that means she’s going to be left alone with Lena. At least she can explain what happened, exactly why she lied to her sister, apologise and hopefully do some damage control.

“So, Mike?” Lena says, as soon as Alex is gone.

Kara groans. “A huge mistake that I’m never going to tell my sister about, I even left before dessert. And that really says something about how bad the date was, because I love dessert. He was an asshole, I should’ve just listened to my sister’s advice and stayed away from him.”

“I’m guessing you told your sister your date was with me then, to avoid telling her the truth?” Lena asks.

Kara looks sheepish. “I did, I’m sorry, I didn’t think she’d actually come and talk to you. I didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that, thanks for playing along. I’ll tell her the truth when we get home.” She glances over to where Sam and Alex are now talking. “Or maybe Sam is telling her the truth now.”

Lena shakes her head with a laugh. She really has a beautiful laugh, Kara wants to hear it again. “I thought tonight was going to be incredibly boring, talking to old rich guys. You are anything but boring.”

“Oh,” Kara adjusts her glasses. “I’m glad I could help then?” It comes out like more of a question.

Lena squeezes their still joined hands. Kara had forgotten about that. “Meeting you has definitely been the highlight of my evening.”

Kara feels her cheeks heat. Is Lena flirting with her?

“And, if you wouldn’t be opposed to the idea,” Lena continues. She looks nervous herself. “I could take you out for that dessert you missed last night? Because I’d really like to get to know you better.”

“You do?” Kara asks. She doesn’t mean to, she should just say yes, because she’s already surprised Lena wants anything to do with her after their train wreck of a first meeting and she shouldn’t push her luck.

“Yes, you’re much more interesting than this boring gala.”

Kara ducks her head this time, the blush spreading down her neck.

Lena’s definitely the interesting one here.

“Okay, on one condition, I get to buy you dessert, as a thank you for helping me out.”

Lena smiles. “I think I can agree to that.”

(Alex finds out the truth about a month later when Winn lets slip that Kara did in fact go on a date with Mike. When she confronts Kara, Kara finally tells her the truth. She feels a little bad about lying to her sister, but not  _ too _ bad, considering her lie got her a girlfriend).


	13. Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t remember if I’ve used this idea in a fic before or not but I’m using it now anyway. I used to look after a two year old and I would give him hugs like this.
> 
> This fic is set in the same universe as two prompts from last year's supercorptober, [yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859185/chapters/49901186) and [suit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859185/chapters/50383499), though they're not necessary to read.

Lena can feel Lizzie’s excitement beside her, the little girl practically vibrating with it as they wait for the elevator doors to open.

As soon as the doors slide open, Lena follows her daughter through the practiced route to Kara’s office as the three-year-old pulls her along, smiling at her wife’s colleagues while Lizzie gives them all big waves with her free hand.

When they reach Kara’s door, Lena looks down in confusion when Lizzie’s hand slips from hers and she feels the little girl cuddle into the back of her legs.

“I want to surprise Mama,” Lizzie whispers when Lena catches her eye.

“Okay,” Lena smiles, pressing a finger to her lips before she knocks on the open door, knows Kara already knows they’re here.

Kara looks up at the sound, a smile immediately falling across her face. Judging by the texts she was receiving from her wife earlier, she wasn’t having the best day, and thought surprising her with lunch might cheer her up.

“What are you doing here?” Kara asks, rounding her desk. Her eyes dart down, clearly seeing Lizzie who is doing a decidedly average job of hiding herself behind Lena. “I thought you were meant to be looking after our daughter, did you lose her?”

Quiet laughter sounds from Lena’s legs and Lena has to press her lips together to stop herself from laughing. “She stayed at home, she didn’t want to see you.”

“Noooo, Mommy!” Lizzie laughs, poking her head around Lena’s legs. “I wanted to see Mama!”

“Where did you come from, monkey?” Kara asks, looking from the door and back to Lizzie, a frown on her face. Even if the frown is fake, the crinkle is cute.

“I was hiding,” Lizzie explains stepping around Lena, grinning as she steps into Kara’s open arms. Lizzie may have her hair and eyes, but she definitely has Kara’s smile.

“No wonder I didn’t see you then,” Kara says, Lena watching as Kara lifts their daughter into her arms. “Do you want a big hug, or a little hug?”

Lena knows this game, it’s entirely adorable to watch.

“Big hug!”

As soon as the words are out of Lizzie’s mouth, Kara’s wrapped her arms completely around Lizzie’s small body, holding her close, tickling her as she bounces the girl in her arms.

“Little hug! Little hug!” Lizzie squeals, her giggles ringing out through the small office as she wriggles in Kara’s arms. Lena catches a few people looking their way through the open door, but only sees fond smiles at the interruption.

“Oh, you want a little hug?” Kara asks with a grin, loosening her hold to pull their daughter her into a normal hug, Lizzie’s arms going around Kara’s neck in return. 

Lena has a video of this little routine they do, she watches it when she misses them both. It’s hard, she doesn’t get to spend as much time with them as she would like, but she knows she’s lucky, she gets to spend most weekends with her wife and daughter and then both her and Kara only work four days a week, but they have a different day off, meaning they both get a day with Lizzie and she’s in daycare the other three days. 

Today’s Lena’s day off, but judging by Kara’s smile, she doesn’t mind the interruption at work.

“Hi,” Kara smiles, stepping forward to properly greet her. Lena meets her halfway, smiling into the kiss Kara gives her.

“Hi,” Lena says, her hand lingering where it’s settled on Kara’s waist, enjoying this small moment with her wife, their daughter between them. “Are you busy?”

“I’m never too busy for my two favourite girls,” Kara says, pressing a sloppy kiss to Lizzie’s cheek, earning another giggle from the three-year-old.

“Is that Miss Lizzie, I hear?”

Lena turns towards the intrusion, had almost forgotten they weren’t alone. She smiles when she spots Nia in the doorway.

“Nia!” Lizzie squirms in Kara’s arms, Kara lowering the girl to the ground before they both watch her run across the small space, to give Nia her own hug.

Nia scoops up the little girl, giving Lizzie a hug of her own. While those two are distracted, Lena turns back to her wife.

“Do you have time for lunch? If not, you can have this.” Lena holds up the packed lunch Lizzie had helped her make, enough for all of them, but Lena knows Kara could devour it all herself. “And Lizzie and I will make ourselves something else to eat at home.”

Kara shakes her head, her arms winding around Lena’s waist, pulling her close. “You’re not getting away that easily, you can’t tempt me with lunch with my beautiful wife and daughter only to leave again.”

“Bad morning?” Lena asks, free hand toying with the collar of Kara’s shirt. She doesn’t really need to ask, she got the impression it wasn’t going great from her texts.

“You have no idea. It’s infinitely better now though. Thank you for stopping by.”

“Always.”

Kara presses in closer, her arms tightening as her head falls to Lena’s shoulder, face pressing into her neck.

Lena gets the idea, wrapping her arms around Kara’s shoulder, pulling her in for a hug. She can feel Kara relaxing into her, feel the tension leaving her body. Lena turns, presses a kiss to Kara’s temple as she holds her, wishes there was something more she could to do help.

But she knows this hug is helping so she presses closer, holds that little bit lighter, as her wife sinks into the embrace. It really must have been a bad morning.

Lena looks down as a small body crashes into her, as little arms wrap around her legs, reluctantly pulling away from Kara. She sees Nia smiling at them from just outside the door. She rolls her eyes at her friend before turning back to her daughter. “Are you ready for lunch?” Lena asks, ruffling the girl’s hair. 

Lizzie nods vigorously. “I have gwapes,” she tells Kara.

“Yum,” Kara smiles. “Lucky you.”

They have one rule when it comes to feeding Lizzie, and that Kara isn’t allowed to make a big deal that healthy food is gross. Kara doesn’t necessarily have to eat the healthy food herself, but if she makes any notions that she doesn’t like it in front of Lizzie, Lizzie won’t eat it, and Lena at least wants their daughter to eat semi healthily, which is about the best she can hope for with Kara as her wife.

“I stopped at Noonan’s and got you a couple of sticky buns too,” Lena says.

“You did?” Kara grins, looking way too excited by something as simple as sticky buns. But she knew it’d make Kara happy, which is why she stopped to get them in the first place. “Well then, lucky me too.”

“I thought that might make your day a little better.”

Kara presses another quick kiss to Lena’s lips. ” _You_ make my day a lot better.”

Kara’s eyes are almost sparkling when she leans away, smiling at Lena again. A warm hand slips into herself, Kara’s other hand taking Lizzie’s too, to lead them out to the balcony where they can all have lunch together in the sun.

Lena’s pretty sure out of everyone here, she’s the lucky one, she had the most amazing wife and best daughter in the world.


	14. Midvale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments <3

It’s the mistletoe hanging in the doorframe that gives Alex away, mistletoe that Lena quickly pulls down before Kara can see it. Alex is up to something, and Lena has a sneaking suspicion that Alex is the reason that she and Kara are sharing a bed too, instead of in two separate beds in the sisters’ old bedroom, that Alex is the reason that Eliza suggested a walk along the beach would be nice at sunset, only for it to be Kara and Lena that ended up going together.

And that’s not even all of it.

So yes, Alex is up to something, and Lena is pretty sure that something is that she’s trying to set her up with Kara.

It’s not going to work of course, because they’re best friends, because Kara doesn’t feel that way about her, but Alex is trying nonetheless.

The mistletoe that Lena’s just taken down is snatched from Lena’s hand almost as soon as it’s off the doorframe, Lena spinning to find Alex behind her.

“Why’d you take this down?” Alex asks, already trying to fix it to the doorframe again.

“Why’d you put it up?” Lena counters, trying to push Alex out of the way to take the mistletoe back down.

“Because I want you to make out with my sister,” Alex says, shoving back. “Which is not something I ever thought I’d say to anyone but here we are.”

“Shhh…” Lena hisses, glancing around to make sure no one, especially Kara, is around. “I personally also want to make out with your sister but that’s not going to happen because we’re just friends so please stop trying to set us up, I know what you’ve been doing the past few days.”

Christmas in Midvale has been great, good friends, lots of food, and lots of Kara, that last part is especially nice, but it’s definitely more than a coincidence just how much time they’ve spent together the last few days. The bed, the sunset walk, Eliza asking them to run to the shop together to pick up extra food, the seat next to Kara’s always being free for Lena to take, the fact that they were partners in every single game last night despite the rules that they have to mix up partners because the teams are always unfair (read, James and Winn complaining because they never win).

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Lena might believe Alex if her smile wasn’t so big.

“Fine,” Lena huffs, giving up her attempts at removing the mistletoe, it’s futile with Alex on guard. “But can we please just stop all of this?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t been enjoying all the time with my sister?”

Lena’s cheeks heat, that’s part of the problem. “I have been, but I don’t like that you’re forcing us to spend time together, I don’t want to make her uncomfortable.”

Alex immediately softens, Lena sees it in her posture, in her smile. “Trust me, Kara’s enjoying all this time with you just as much, I wouldn’t try something like this if I didn’t think you two would be good together. So please, for my sake, and for yours, just tell my sister you love her.”

“I-“

Lena’s response is cut off by a laugh from Winn, who’s just entered the kitchen and spotted them both, unfortunately, under the mistletoe.

“Mistletoe, you know what that means!”

“Oh, no I-“

“No, I’m-“

They both start at the same time, the same slightly wide-eyed panic Lena can see on Alex’s face is definitely reflected on hers.

“That’s the rules,” Winn says. Lena’s always liked him, though she likes him a little less right now.

“I’m married, Winn.”

“So, I don’t make the rules,” Winn says, and then, to an unfortunate fourth person who has just walked into the room, probably thanks to all the noise. “Tell them, Kara.”

It takes Kara a moment to realise what’s going on, and then she’s wide-eyed too.

“They don’t have to,” Kara quickly says, looking between Alex and Lena.

“That’s not what you said last year,” Winn points out. Last year Lena had avoided any mistletoe altogether, but James and Winn had had to kiss when they got stuck under it together.

“Yeah, well, that was last year, plus, Alex is married,” Kara says, Lena glad she’s at least on her side of this.

Of all the people Lena could be stuck under mistletoe, Alex isn’t the worst, but her only choice of person would be Kara.

“Well, someone has to kiss,” Winn continues. She’s liking him less and less. “It’s bad luck if you don’t.”

“Don’t move, I have an idea!” Kara says, vanishing from the room again before Lena can even ask what she’s doing. She shoots Alex an uneasy look, Kara having an idea isn’t necessarily a good thing.

She’s back less than a minute later, with Maggie in tow, and Lena immediately knows what she’s up to.

“Can you please kiss your wife,” Kara says, pushing Maggie in Alex’s direction. “So we can finish this and go open presents because I saw a big one with my name on it and I want to know what it is.”

Maggie doesn’t even ask, she just shakes her head slightly and steps forward and kisses Alex.

“There,” Kara says, wrinkling her nose when the kiss goes on too long. “They’ve kissed, now we can go.”

“Nope!” Winn says, pointing at Lena. “Lena needs to kiss someone too.”

“I’m not sure this is how this works,” Lena says, she’s not sure why she’s even playing this game, it’s just a small plant, it means nothing and it can’t make her do anything she doesn’t want to.

“Kara will do it,” Alex says, breaking her kiss with Maggie to respond. Lena hadn’t even realised she was still listening.

“No, it-“

“Okay.”

This time, it’s Kara and Lena that speak at the same time.

“Okay?” Lena asks, because that’s what Kara had said, right?

Kara shrugs. “Sure, why not?” Her cheeks are red though so it seems like it’s more of a deal to her than she’s making it out to be.

“Sure, you’ll kiss me?” Lena clarifies because this doesn’t seem right. Alex smirks at her, she’s liking Alex less and less now too, this is all her fault.

“Yeah,” Kara says, stepping closer until all she can see are blue eyes and a gentle smile. “What are friends for?”

Lena doesn’t think that friends are for kissing.

“If that’s okay with you?” Kara adds, her smile turns more nervous, until she’s chewing on her bottom lip. “Because I would really like to kiss you.”

Lena nods, because she doesn’t think words would work right now. And then she definitely has no hope of talking when fingers tangle in her shirt, pull her forwards, they pull her forwards until she can feel Kara’s breath mixing with her own, lips hovering just out of reach.

Kara’s waiting for her to make the final move, giving her the chance to stop this if she doesn’t want this, but Lena definitely wants this, she’s never wanted anything more, so she tilts forward, closes that last small gap until lips are on hers, until her breathe catches in her throat because Kara’s lips are so soft and she’s kissing her.

And Lena kisses her back, because Kara’s mouth opens underneath hers and it’s intoxicating, she keeps kissing her because Kara’s hands tangle in her hair, she keeps kissing her until they startle apart when something hits the side of their faces.

It takes Lena a dazed moment to realise that Alex has thrown the mistletoe at them.

“I regret everything,” Alex says, pulling a face, but Lena can tell she’s trying not to smile.

“I regret nothing,” Kara replies and then she’s kissing Lena again.

Lena definitely agrees with that statement. 


	15. Kale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another fun little au.

Alex swats her hand away, Kara not minding because her mission was a success as she pops another blueberry in her mouth.

“I told you to buy some if you wanted some,” Alex grumbles, trying to hold the container out of Kara’s reach.

Kara pokes out her tongue, slightly stained blue from the berries she’s managed to pilfer from her sister. “I only wanted a few.”

“Then buy your own,” Alex retorts. “Look, there’s more,” Alex says, pointing to another fruit stall that’s selling the berries.

They’re at the farmers' market that’s held every Sunday morning in National City and Kara knows her sister is grumpy at being up so early so she relents, buys her own punnet, then devours it in less than thirty seconds. Kara’s not a fan of many fruits and vegetables, but she does like blueberries.

Kara thought it would be a fun little outing for them, something different they could try, but judging by the fact that Alex is tired and neither of them actually do much cooking, she doubts they’ll be back again.

“Kale, the devil’s food,” Kara says, pulling a face as she stops by a store that’s selling just kale. “No wonder there’s no seller, they probably realised they were going to make no money and left. Who even likes kale? Because I’m pretty sure no one does.”

Kara startles when, clearly the stall owner judging by the kale-themed apron, pops up from behind the kale covered counter. “I do.”

Kara’s freezes, cheeks instantly going red. She’s pretty sure she’s just insulted this woman’s livelihood.

And this isn’t exactly relevant but the woman is also very pretty.

“Oh, is that Maggie? I’m just going to say hi,” Alex mutters quickly, vanishing from her side before Kara can react. What happened to always having each other’s backs? Because Kara knows for a fact that Maggie is working this morning, which is also partly why Alex is grumpy, she usually gets to spend Sunday’s with her girlfriend.

“Traitor,” Kara mumbles, watching Alex depart, wondering if she can just run away too. “I’m sorry,” she says, addressing the kale woman. “That was really rude.”

“It was.” The woman crosses her arms, smirks. “And now, as punishment, you’re going to have to listen to my sales pitch as I tell you all the benefits of kale and try and convince you to buy some.”

“I can tell you now, you’re not going to convince me to buy any of this horrible stuff.” Kara slaps her hand over her mouth, she should just stop talking, every time she opens her mouth, she’s insulting this woman and her food.

The woman laughs, she looks amused, which Kara thinks is better than angry. Both because the anger would be directed at her, and, the woman looks really cute when she laughs. “I’m not going to take that personally. So, did you know that kale is classed as a superfood? It’s full of vitamins, minerals and antioxidants and is one of the most nutrient dense foods on the planet. It can help lower cholesterol and can help prevent cancer. It’s great in anything too. Mix in to any cooking and it makes it healthier. It’s great in smoothies too and you can even make kale chips. It really has so many different uses and is really good for you.”

“I notice you haven’t mentioned the taste,” Kara points out, not regretting this statement because it may be good for you, but she accidentally tried it once and it was awful.

“I promise, it’s not as bad as you think. Next time you make a stir fry or have a smoothie, just mix a little of it in.”

Is it weird that Kara thinks the colour of the kale really brings out the colour of her eyes? Probably, but it does, she has really pretty eyes.

Kara is not convinced, but the smile on the woman’s face is hard to resist.

“Okay, will you forgive me for continually insulting you if I buy one bunch of kale?”

“Two and you have yourself a deal.”

Kara wonders if this is how she gets all her sales, luring people in with her beautiful smile and bargaining. She laughs. “Fine, you’ve got yourself a deal.”

Kara hands over her money, takes the kale in return. She wonders if Maggie will eat it.

“Thank you…Lena?” Kara says, hoping the business is named after the woman herself.

“That’s me,” Lena smiles. “And, you are?”

Kara extends her hand over the produce again. “Kara, it’s nice to meet you.”

Lena shakes her hand. “You too, even if you spent most of the time insulting my food.”

“Sorry,” Kara says sheepishly, though Lena still doesn’t look angry which is she’s taking as a win.

“I’ll see you around?” Lena asks. It might be wishful thinking but Lena looks hopeful.

Kara bites her lip. “I hope so.” Even if she has to buy more kale, she’d do it, just to see Lena again.

“Did you buy that because that woman was pretty or because you felt bad for insulting her food?” Alex asks when she finds her sister again.

“I can’t believe you left me like that,” Kara says instead. She did feel bad about the insults but she only bought the kale because of Lena.

“It turned out okay, didn’t it? I saw her smiling at you.”

Kara grins. “She was really pretty, right?”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Does that mean we’re coming back here next weekend?”

Kara doesn’t answer but she definitely will.

(Kara goes back next weekend to buy kale, and every weekend after that. She never eats what she buys, but it gives her a chance to talk to the pretty woman who sells it.

They slowly become friends, Kara liking Lena more and more with everything she learns about the intriguing woman.

It’s 6 months later, when Lena asks her to dinner and cooks her kale, that Kara admits she hasn’t changed her mind about kale, that she had another reason for visiting the stall.

Lena kisses her when she realises she was the reason).


	16. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're officially over halfway now!

Kara shifts nervously from foot to foot in front of Lena’s door, wondering whether she’s made the right decision to come here. Alex had called her plan to move across the country dramatic, but Kara thought it was reasonable, the only thing stopping her is the fact that she’d never get to see Lena again. It’s been a week since she’s last seen her girlfriend and she misses her like crazy so moving away isn’t really an option. Though, maybe she should’ve brought Alex for moral support.

It’s too late now, because Kara can hear Lena approaching the door, hear her quiet footsteps as Kara contemplates fleeing and sending her an apology email instead and just hoping Lena doesn’t break up with her for killing her plants that she was tasked to water.

Alex had called her dramatic when she’d said that too.

“Hi,” Lena smiles when the door swings open and just for a moment, everything else is forgotten because Lena is standing in front of her in jeans and an incredibly soft looking sweater, feet bare on the carpeted floor, looking so good that Kara wants to just wrap her in her arms and hold her for a while because she’s missed her so much.

The plan to move cities really wouldn’t have worked, she’d definitely miss Lena too much.

Which brings Kara back to her main point for being here. Or not her main point, her main point is to see Lena, but the other point of her being here is to apologise for the dead plants now littering Lena’s apartment.

“Hi,” Kara adjusts her glasses, nervous. “Have you seen them?”

Lena laughs. “You mean the charred remains of my plants? Yes, I have.”

“I’m so sorry,” Kara starts, completely missing the fact that Lena’s smiling still, she just needs to explain what happened and that she’s sorry. And she’s going to do it the only way she knows how, which is to ramble. “You trusted me to look after your plants while you were away but I completely forgot and by the time I remembered it had been days, so I thought I’d give them some extra water, but then I remembered that overwatering plants can also be bad so I tried to dry some of the water using my heat vision, which, in hindsight, was a mistake, Alex wouldn’t stop laughing when I told her what I’d done. But then one of your plants was burnt and definitely not watered or alive and all the rest were dead because I didn’t water them properly and I really am just so sorry because you asked me to do you a favour and I let you down and now you don’t have any plants left.”

“I think I saw one still alive in my bedroom.”

“I-“ Kara stops at the interruption, finally notices that Lena doesn’t look mad or upset like she thought she might be. “You’re not mad I killed all your plants?”

Lena shakes her head. “They’re just plants, I can get more, I am a little impressed that you managed to kill most of them though. Maybe next time I’ll ask Alex.”

“If you ask Alex, they’ll  _ all _ be dead. But I really am sorry, okay? It’s not because I don’t care about you or because I didn’t think it was important, I just forgot, but I promise,” Kara sees the blackened one over Lena’s shoulder, she probably should’ve at least cleaned that one up. ”I won’t let you down again.”

“Look at me,” Lena says, hand under Kara’s chin to tilt her head back in her direction. “Is that what you think? That you let me down? I should’ve asked someone who wasn’t as busy as National City’s favourite reporter and superhero. But, I do have a way you can make it up to me.”

“Anything,” Kara smiles, relief washing over her. The rational part of her mind knew all along that Lena would forgive her, Alex had said the same thing, but that didn’t stop that little voice worming its way in and convincing her Lena would be upset at her actions. Or maybe her lack of actions since she’d forgotten to water the plants. But this relationship is so new, only a few weeks old, and she doesn’t want to do anything to mess it up.

“Kiss me?”

“Oh…I…umm…of course,” Kara stumbles over her words, still not entirely used to the fact that they can do that now.

“I missed you.”

Kara sighs, smiles. “I missed you too.”

Lena tugs on her shirt and then she’s kissing her, Kara can feel the smile against her mouth. 

“Please don’t go away again,” Kara mumbles into the kiss. “I’ve missed this.”

“Plus,” Lena pulls away with a smirk that Kara nearly just kisses again. But she waits for Lena to speak. “I’m not sure the new plants I’m going to buy would survive if I went away again.”

Kara rolls her eyes, glad they can already joke about this, but then Lena is pulling her into her apartment and kissing her and nothing else matters after that but Lena.


	17. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on an idea from nataliawhite92 so thank you!

The last thing Lena expected this evening was for Kara to turn up her apartment, considering she’s meant to be out on a date. Or it’s the second to last thing she expected, the last thing she expected was for Kara to come through her open balcony door and start pacing back and forwards across her living room.

“Kara?” Lena tries again. Her first attempt to get Kara’s attention had failed, and Lena was going to just sit back and watch, but it’s been a few minutes now and Lena’s starting to get slightly worried, mostly about her carpet because Kara is likely to burn a hole if she keeps this up.

Kara does stop pacing this time, turns her attention towards Lena. She has that adorable crinkle in between her eyes, she’s clearly thinking hard.

“How was your date?” Lena asks, since that’s where Kara should be right now.

“It was good.” Lena’s heart plummets. She’s going to need more wine when this is over. “And bad.”

Lena frowns at the second part. “What happened?”

“I…she was nice and funny and pretty but, it just didn’t feel right. There were little things I kept noticing, like her hair was too light, her eyes were the wrong colour, she didn’t have dimples when she smiled and her hug was too tight. Her perfume was too sweet, her hand felt too small in mine, she didn’t have a cute freckle on her neck and her nose didn’t scrunch in adorable disgust when I ate too fast.” Kara’s eyes are so blue, holding hers in an unwavering stare. “It took me about halfway through the main course to realise I was comparing her to you the whole time.”

Lena’s breath catches, but Kara keeps going.

“And then I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Kara crosses the room, takes the seat next to Lena. Her gaze holds Lena’s, and Lena is captivated, both by the look and Kara’s words. “All this time, four years, you’ve been right here the whole time and I never realised why your smile always makes me feel happy, why my skin would feel like it was tingling when you touched me, why, when we hug, I never want to let go. Four years, I can’t believe it took me four years, and one date, to realise I’m in love with you.”

“Even by Kara Danvers standards, that was an impressive ramble,” Lena says, using her years of training to appear calm on the outside when her insides are anything but.

Kara laughs, quiet, nervous. “You should’ve seen me before, I went to Alex first, had a mild panic attack as I told her everything, that was a proper ramble. And then I’ve spent the last half an hour flying around, trying to gather the courage to just come here and tell you how I feel.”

Lena reaches over with a slightly shaking hand, lays it over Kara’s twisted ones. It’s clear Kara’s nervous. “Do you want to know what I’ve been doing all night?”

Kara nods, it seems she’s used up all her words, but that’s okay, because it’s Lena’s turn to tell Kara something now.

“I’ve been sitting here, trying to read my book but failing miserably because all I could think about was that you were out on a date and it wasn’t with me. My plan for the night was to drink until I forgot that,” Lena points to a bottle of wine and empty glass beside it. “I only got one glass in though before you arrived.”

Kara frowns. “You were upset that I was on a date?”

“I was.”

“But, you helped me get ready, you helped me pick out what to wear, you did that while you were upset?”

Lena smiles. “What are best friends for?”

“Well, if you’re saying what I think you’re saying, can we maybe not just be best friends anymore?”

Lena bites her lip. “What do you want to be?”

“Girlfriends? Or partners? Or ummm…going steady? Whatever you want to call us, as long as I get to hold your hand and tell you you’re beautiful because  _ Rao _ , you’re beautiful, and I can’t believe it took me this long to realise that my feelings for you aren’t platonic.”

Lena laughs, the sound bubbling from her chest, happy. “Going steady?”

Kara blushes, it’s cute. “I dunno, I couldn’t think of anything else.”

“I love you,” Lena replies instead, because she hasn’t said it yet, and she wants Kara to know. “And I don’t care what we call ourselves, I just want to be with you, in whatever way you’ll have me.”

“I want all of you,” Kara mumbles and then lips are on hers, and maybe  _ this _ is the last thing Lena expected tonight, because of all the things Lena thought she could be doing tonight, it wasn’t kissing her best friend.

“Sorry, was that too much?” Kara asks, pulling away far too soon for Lena’s liking. She’s only just tasted Kara’s lips, and she wants more.

Lena brushes a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear. She shakes her head. “That was perfect.”

“Does that mean I could try that again? Because you’re looking unfairly cute in your pyjamas with your messy bun and glasses and a sweater I know you stole from me, and it seems crazy that I didn’t realise before tonight that I wanted to kiss you because now it’s the only thing I can think about.”

Lena smiles, her heart doing somersaults in her chest. “You can kiss me anytime you want.”

Kara grins, leaning closer again. “Good, because I happen to really like kissing you, your lips are really soft.”

Lena laughs. “Have you been drinking?”

Kara shakes her head. “No, I’m just being honest, because I love you and it seems silly to hide my feelings because you said you love me too and I’m incredibly happy right now.” Kara grins. “I’m so incredibly happy right now.”

Lena cups Kara’s cheek, brushes her thumb over the scattered freckles under Kara’s eye. “I’m happy too. I love you, I have for a very long time. And in the spirit of being honest, I never thought I’d get to tell you that.” Lena smiles. “But, here we are.”

Kara tilts forward, forehead pressing into Lena’s. “I’m sorry it took me so long to figure this out.”

“But you did, and that’s all that matters.”

Kara kisses her again after that, and she doesn’t stop this time, she doesn’t stop until Lena is pressed back into the couch, until Kara is heavy and breathless above her.

“Do you want to watch a movie? We should take things slow,” Kara says, even though her words are muttered against Lena’s lips.

Lena agrees, they should take things slow, and that was not where this was heading because Kara’s hand had just found its way up her shirt.

They get about ten minutes into the movie until they start making out again.


	18. Garden

Lena laughs as Kara pulls her from the large ballroom, their footsteps echoing through the oversized hallway as they run away from the noise of the party behind them. Lena easily follows, would follow Kara anywhere, but she’s happy to get away from the small talk and dull nature of the room full of people who only love to talk about themselves.

Lena would feel bad but it’s not a charity event, and it’s not her own party, she only attended because she needs to stay on good terms with these people because they’re all rich and like to donate large sums to her charities to try and make themselves feel better.

“Where are we going?” Lena asks, all the breath leaving her lungs as Kara abruptly spins them, pressing Lena against the nearest wall.

“Away from there, so we can be alone,” Kara says, leaning in close. He perfume is utterly intoxicating, Lena feeling dizzy with it, Kara’s hands burning through her thin dress, where she has her hands on her hips, pinning her to the wall.

“I like alone,” Lena hums, tilting her head as lips find their way to her jaw, as Kara presses a line of kisses down her neck. The party may have been boring, only made bearable by Kara’s presence, but this is infinitely better.

“So do I,” Kara mumbles and then lips are on hers, Kara’s mouth hot and insistent as she presses her firmly into the wall. 

Lena lets her hands wander as Kara thoroughly kisses her, feels warm skin as her hands trail Kara’s back, the backless dress a perfect choice. They wander over solid biceps and then up into perfectly styled hair, that’s not so perfect once Lena’s hands tangle in it.

This kiss is starting to grow too heated for a public space, even if they’re currently alone in a darkened hallway, the way Kara’s leg slips in between hers is not exactly fit for anywhere but the privacy of their apartment (or, on occasion, Lena’s office).

“We should go back,” Lena says, breathless as Kara’s kiss turns to her collar bone. It seems like Kara’s enjoying Lena’s current outfit just as much as Lena is enjoying hers.

“Or we can just leave, no one will know we’re gone,” Kara says, tugging Lena the opposite way. That’s probably true so Lena lets herself get led away, let’s Kara guide them to what is hopefully an exit because this house is big and she’d definitely get lost if she tried herself. Plus, the sooner they leave, the sooner they can get home and finish what they’ve just started.

They find an exit, but it’s not the right now, Lena realising they’ve made it to the back of the house as they step outside.

It’s a nice night, the air feeling cool on Lena’s heated skin.

Though, the location doesn’t exactly matter since, Kara can fly them home from anywhere, to save having to call Lena’s driver. It’s also probably a good thing, since Kara’s hair is messy enough, even though she’s tried to fix it as best she can, that anyone could probably guess what they’ve been up to, especially since Lena’s had to rub her lipstick off because Kara made a mess of it.

“This is a nice house,” Kara says, using their tangled fingers to guide Lena further away from the house, out into the garden. “Is that what the Luthor Mansion is like?”

“This is smaller,” Lena admits, though this is a big house, on the outskirts of National City, the house she grew up in back in Metropolis was much bigger.

“Really? This place is huge.”

“It is,” is all Lena replies with and Kara lets it go, they both know she doesn’t have the fondest memories in that house.

They walk through the garden together, still smaller than the one she grew up with, but it’s nice, especially with Kara here. “I used to spend a lot of time in the garden at the Luthor Mansion,” Lena admits. “It was a nice escape from the house. I used to take a book and then hide in the garden until Mother sent one of the staff to find me when I didn’t turn up for meals.”

Kara squeezes their joined hands, she knows Lena doesn’t talk about her past much, but Lena likes telling Kara, likes opening up, likes letting her in and letting her see more of her. It’s scary, to open yourself up to someone, but Lena knows Kara loves every little fact she learns about her.

“I used to go to the beach, when I needed a break. I wasn’t hiding, but I felt like I could breathe better out there sometimes.”

Lena hums, she knows the feeling.

They walk in silence for a bit, heading towards the edge of the property, where it’s darker and no one will see them leave. A tug on Lena’s hand stops her. Kara leans down and picks something up, turns and holds it out to Lena.

“A pretty flower for a pretty lady.”

Lena laughs as she takes the small, red flower, gives Kara a kiss on the cheek for her efforts.

“You really shouldn’t pick flowers out of someone else’s garden.”

Kara shrugs. “They won’t notice.”

Lena thinks that’s probably true. “Thank you.”

Kara beams, her arms wrapping around Lena as she leans in for another kiss, this one on the lips.

Lena lets her, enjoys the soft touch before Kara slips her tongue into Lena’s mouth.

Kara groans when Lena pulls apart, a pout on her lips. “Did you not want a kiss?”

“No, I very much do, but could we take this some place more private.” Lena winds her arms around Kara’s waist. “Because now I have to thank you for this flower and I want to do that when neither of us have clothes on.”

Kara grins, her hold tightening on Lena. “I think I can manage that.”


	19. Pumpkin

Lena’s well used to the red and blue blur out of the corner of her eye, well used to seeing Supergirl fly past her window, and even more used to her girlfriend stopping by for a visit. Lena turns her attention towards the colours, smiling when she sees that Kara isn’t just passing by, but visiting her.

“Are you going to kick me out too?” Kara says, as soon as she’s through the balcony door.

“Who kicked you out?” Lena asks, spinning in her chair, hands falling together over her stomach. She’s used to interruptions like this. It’s kind of cute. Except for the one time she was on a conference call, she’s lucky no one could see Kara in her suit or that would’ve been even harder to explain than it already was.

“Alex kicked me out of the DEO. And technically Snapper didn’t kick me out of CatCo but he’s in a mood so I’m avoiding him.”

“So, you thought you’d visit me instead?”

Kara leans back against Lena’s desk, looking so casual in her suit. Lena knows she’s lucky, knows she’s one of the only people that gets to see Supergirl like this.

“Of course, I missed you.”

Lena smiles. “You know we saw each other like four hours ago, right?”

“Four hours too long in my opinion.”

Lena rolls her eyes, even as she stands. She knows what Kara wants, it’s what she wants too. She leans into Kara, arms winding around her neck. “Hello.”

Kara grins. “Hi.” She cups Lena’s cheek, swipes her thumb across Lena’s bottom lip, and then the touch is replaced with Kara’s mouth instead, warm and perfect against her own. It seems silly, it really has only been four hours, but Lena’s missed this too.

Instead of a smile when Kara pulls away, she’s met with a frown, a crinkle.

“What’s wrong?”

“What have you been eating?” Kara asks.

Lena’s cheeks heat. Does she have bad breath? She doesn’t get to ask exactly what Kara means because she’s kissing her again, but only for a moment, before a gasp breaks them apart.

“Lena!”

Lena really has no idea what’s going on. “What?”

“I can’t believe you,” Kara pouts. “Did you have a pumpkin spice latte without me?”

“I…you could taste that?”

“Yes, I can’t believe you’d do that, you promised we’d get them together this weekend.”

She did promise that, they have a date planned for Saturday, which included pumpkin spice lattes because cafes have just started selling them again and they both love them. Except now she’s broken her promise, and Kara is pouting at her and she hates that she put it there.

“I’m sorry, darling,” Lena says, hand falling to play where Kara’s cape attaches to her suit, blonde curls brushing her hand. “Jess brought me one because she knows how much I love them and I couldn’t say no.”

“I’d have said no, if someone had offered,” Kara says earnestly, but Lena can see the cracks in her words, see the light in Kara’s eyes. She’s not nearly as serious as she’s pretending to be. ”I’d have said no, because I promised you we’d get one together.”

Lena presses her lips together to stop from smiling, they both know that’s not true. Kara’s weakness is food, and if the supervillains of National City ever discover that, then they’re all in trouble.

Kara shakes her head, hand to her chest. “I just feel so betrayed.”

Lena does smile this time, her girlfriend is definitely being overdramatic.

“I think we’re going to have to break up,” Kara continues. She’s struggling not to smile now as well. “It’s the only option after something like this.”

“You’d break up with me over a drink?”

“I broke up with a guy in college because he said he didn’t like potstickers. Well, okay, it was a first date, but he definitely didn’t get a second after that. How could I date someone who didn’t like potstickers?”

“What if I promise to make it up to you instead?” Lena asks.

Kara pauses in thought for a moment. “Okay, I’m listening.”

“How about tonight, I cook us dinner and dessert? I’ll buy you flowers too, make it a proper date night.”

“What else?”

Lena laughs. “Okay, after that, how about a foot rub? Or a massage?”

“Both?” Kara asks.

“Both then,” Lena agrees. “Then we can watch a movie, you’re pick, and we can cuddle on the couch and have whatever snacks you want.”

Kara hands settle on Lena’s waist, pull her close. “I will admit, all of that sounds pretty good. But you’re missing one thing. It’s a deal breaker in fact.”

“I’ll buy you a pumpkin spice latte on the weekend?” Lena guesses. She was planning to do that anyway, before she’d made the mistake of drinking the drink and then kissing her girlfriend.

“No, you’re missing something else important though.”

“What?”

“I am definitely going to need kisses. And I don’t just mean one or two. I mean a lot of kisses. Like  _ a lot _ of kisses to make up for this.”

Lena laughs. “I think I can manage that.” She leans forward, her lips brushing Kara’s cheek this time instead. “I really am sorry.”

“I know.” Kara pulls away, holds her hand up between them, pinky stuck out. “Pinky promise, no more lattes until we can get them together this weekend?”

Lena links their pink fingers together. “I promise.”

“So, how about that other thing you promised?”

Kara’s eyes drop to her mouth, she doesn’t need to say what she wants for Lena to know. And Lena doesn’t answer verbally, she just answers her with a kiss.


	20. Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun writing aus tbh.

Kara grins as she watches her sister run up and down the field, warming up before the game begins in a few minutes. Alex looks happy, and Kara is so glad she’s found a place on campus where she can really be herself, where she’s made great friends and become more comfortable with who she is.

“Go Alex!” Kara shouts as Alex runs near, Alex giving her a grin and a wave on the way past, one which Kara enthusiastically returns.

“Do you know Alex?”

Kara startles at the sudden interruption, she hadn’t been expecting to meet anyone at the game. Their friends come to games when they can, though none could make it tonight. She comes to them all though, ready to shout the loudest in support of her sister.

“I…” The words die on Kara’s lips when she turns and meets green eyes, belonging to literally the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen. She’s seen the woman around before, at a couple of games and across campus once, but never this close, she never knew her eyes were this green, or that she has a freckle on her neck, or that she’s cute when she frowns…she’s probably frowning because Kara is definitely staring.

“Sorry, that was-“

“She’s my sister,” Kara blurts, blushing when she realises she’s interrupted the woman. And now the woman is staring at her. This isn’t going well. She shouldn’t be allowed to talk to pretty girls, at least not on her own, she’s very good at messing it up. “Do you know Alex?”

“Not exactly. I know Sam,” the woman points to another player on the team, one that Kara’s heard a lot about, even if they’ve only met a few times. “And she knows Alex. I just…can I?” The woman gestures to the empty seat next to Kara.

Kara’s not sure where this is going at all, but she nods, she’s not going to say no to someone this pretty wanting to sit next to her.

“Is Alex single?”

Of course, a girl this gorgeous isn’t going to even think about her like that. “You mean you…?”

“No! Not for me, for Sam. She won’t stop going on and on about Alex but is too scared to do anything, so I’m doing my best friend duty to snoop while I have the chance.”

“Oh, phew,” Kara breathes, blushing when she realises how that sounds. She may be a little relieved that this gorgeous woman isn’t into her sister, but she’s extra relieved that Sam _is_ into her sister, because she’s spent enough time listening to Alex go on and on about how pretty Sam is and how funny and smart and cool she is and how she’d never like her back. It looks like she just might though. “Alex has also been going on and on about Sam since they met, and I’m glad to see it might not be as unrequited as she thinks.”

The woman laughs, and Kara decides it’s a sound she wants to hear more often. “I’m so relieved that you say that, as I started talking, I realised that if I was wrong, Sam would kill me for spilling her secret crush to her crush’s sister.”

“Well, her secret is safe with me.”

The woman smiles. Rao, she has dimples. “So, you’ll help me figure out a way we can get these two dumbasses together?” she asks.

Kara laughs. “Do you have any ideas because I’m all out? Alex can be very stubborn when she sets her mind to something, and right now she’s convinced that Sam definitely does not like her too.”

The woman shakes her head with a smile. “Sam is the same. I met Alex once and it was obvious she liked Sam, not that Sam would believe me.”

Kara smiles too. “Alex wouldn’t believe me when I told her the same. Okay, if we’re going to be working together on this, I at least need to know your name.”

The woman laughs again. “Lena.”

Kara smiles. The name suits her, she thinks. Pretty.

Kara extends a hand into the small place between them. “Kara.”

“It’s nice to officially meet you, Kara,” Lena says, taking her hand. It’s soft, fits perfectly in her own as she shakes it. “So, any ideas about your sister and my best friend?”

“I think first, we should get to know each other a little better, I like to know who I’m working with.” So, maybe she has a small ulterior motive for talking with Lena, but sue her? Lena is pretty and she’s not going to miss out on an opportunity like this. They’ll get to her sister soon.

Lena’s eyebrow quirks. “What else do you want to know?”

Kara hums in thought for a moment. There are so many questions she wants to ask, one of them being _‘will you marry me?’_ but she’s not sure that’s appropriate for a first meeting. “Okay, I have one question, arguably the most important thing to know about someone.”

“Are you about to ask me what my favourite colour is?”

Kara laughs. “No, but someone’s favourite colour can tell you a lot about them. For instance, mine is green.” It was red until half an hour ago, when she saw eyes she’d happily spend the rest of forever looking into.

“Blue,” Lena offers. Kara’s not sure what the significance of that is, but it feels important.

“What’s your favourite food?”

Lena snorts, her cheeks instantly reddening. Clearly, she hadn’t meant to laugh like that. It’s very cute. “What’s my favourite food is the most important thing to know about someone?”

Kara nods, serious. “I’d never joke about food.”

“Okay, but don’t laugh, alright?”

Kara screws up her nose. “It’s not kale, is it? Because I was really starting to like you.”

Lena shakes her head with another laugh. “It’s not kale. My favourite food is potstickers. I’d never had them until last year and they changed my life.”

Kara’s mouth drops open. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. Is that weird? Because you’re looking at me like it’s very weird.”

“Potstickers are my favourite food too.”

Lena’s eyes narrow. “Really?”

“Yes,” Kara says. “I told you, I never joke about food. Ask my sister, she’ll back me up, both about potstickers and my seriousness of all things food related.”

Lena bites her lip, it’s distracting. “Maybe we could go out for potstickers sometime then?”

Kara smiles as her heart flutters in her chest. It’s not a date, but it means she’ll get to see Lena again after tonight. “I’d like that.”

Shouts from the crowd around them remind Kara exactly where she is and why she’s here, she’d almost forgotten. She looks up in time to see Alex running down the field, ball at her feet.

“Go Alex!” Kara shouts, up from her seat in an instant as she cheers for her sister.

Alex manages to step around two players before she passes the ball to Sam who then kicks it back towards Alex. With one last big kick from Alex, the ball goes hurtling towards the goal. The goalkeeper dives, but misses, the crowd going wild as the ball hits the net and the team scores a goal.

Kara watches as Sam almost tackles her sister in a hug, the hug definitely going on longer than necessary before their other teammates pile on.

“We need to get those two together, right?” Lena asks, smiling as she too watches the scene in front of them.

“Yes, any ideas?”

“Lock them in a room together and hope for the best?”

Kara laughs again. She’s been laughing a lot since she met Lena. “Or how about after the game we invite them both out for burgers, just the four of us. And then we can spend the whole rest of the night talking so Sam and Alex have no choice but to talk to each other.“ Kara adjusts her glasses. “I mean, if you want to that is.”

“A chance to tease Sam plus a whole night with you?” Lena winks. “Sounds good to me.”

Kara’s blushing again, but she doesn’t care, because Alex scored a goal, Lena is smiling at her, and she has something swirling in her stomach that tells her tonight is more than just dinner with a stranger.

* * *

Alex blushes when Kara makes the suggestion that they all go out for celebratory burgers after the game. Kara just links arms with her sister and whispers for her to trust her.

Sam and Alex do in fact spend the whole night talking, huddled together in a booth at the local diner, which Kara isn’t going to complain about, because it means she gets to spend the rest of the night learning more about Lena. By the end of the night, her crush on the woman has moved well past a simple crush and is verging on serious feelings. 

Lena makes her feel things she’s never felt before.

It’s two weeks after that night that Kara gets the kiss she’d been hoping for since the night she met, when Lena leans across the bed they’re studying on together and kisses her.

It’s another month after that that Alex and Sam finally get their act together, Alex asking Sam on a date. Two days later Kara walks in on them in Alex’s dorm room and Kara regrets everything.

It’s okay though, because when she finds Lena and tells her what happened, Lena distracts her with kisses of her own.


	21. Danvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had time to reply to all your comments because I've been busy working and writing, but just know that I appreciate every single one of them.

This first sign that anything is wrong is the way Kara presses into her side, the way Kara’s face ducks behind her shoulder, almost like she’s hiding. When the popcorn hits the side of Lena’s face, scatters across her body, she knows that Kara  _ is _ hiding.

“Hey!” Lena says, though she’s not sure who to direct her fake annoyance at, Kara, or Alex.

When Kara sticks her head around Lena’s body, pokes her tongue at her sister, Lena decides to direct it at Kara.

“You promised you’d always protect me. This doesn’t feel much like protection at all, this feels like you’re using me as a human shield.”

“Alex started it,” Kara says, like that makes it any better.

When a second handful of popcorn hits her, Lena decides that she’s in the wrong seats and stands. “I’m getting another drink, anyone want one?” she asks, despite the fact that Maggie asked the same thing about two minutes ago and is currently in the kitchen getting said drinks.

“No, Lena, don’t leave me,” Kara says, catching Lena’s arm as she tries to walk away. Lena almost stays, because the pout on Kara’s face is hard to resist. But the popcorn now littering the couch isn’t worth it.

“I’ll be back when you two can behave,” Lena says, making sure to include Alex in her pointed stare.

By the time Lena makes it to the kitchen, Kara is fighting back, popcorn from her own bowl flying towards Alex. Though for every handful she fires at Alex, a second goes into Kara’s mouth. She hears Alex say something about cheating, which may have been the reason Alex started the popcorn war in the first place. She’d already lost the card game they’d been playing, and had been quite content with Kara pressed into her side, until the popcorn began flying that is.

James and Winn look oblivious to everything around them as they talk on the opposite couch. Lena thinks they’re probably used to this by now.

“Can I ask you something?”

Lena startles, she’d forgotten she wasn’t alone in her quest to find drinks/avoid the war.

“What are you wearing?”

Lena groans, she wondered when someone would bring this up. She’s surprised it’s taken this long to be honest. “It means nothing, okay?”

“It means nothing that you have ‘Danvers’ written across your back?”

“I’m just borrowing a sweater, that’s all.” Lena doesn’t believe her own words so she’s sure that Maggie doesn’t either. She personally loves the fact that right now, she’s wearing Kara’s college sweater, the name clear on her back. She loves it so much in fact that she already has a plan to steal this sweater. But it’s not just that, there’d been a look, when Kara handed her this top earlier, a look that made Lena think that this wasn’t an unintentional selection, that Kara had handed her this sweater on purpose.

That thought has been making her heart do funny things in her chest all evening.

So, even though she knew there’d be teasing at game night, she’d pulled it on, Kara’s soft smile making all of this worth it.

Maggie laughs. “Sure.” She bumps Lena’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

“I don’t have a secret,” Lena mumbles, even if it’s futile. She’s pretty sure at least Maggie knows how she feels about Kara, and she definitely knows this sweater isn’t just a sweater.

“Hey.” The tone in Maggie’s voice catches her off guard and she turns to find Maggie watching her. “If you do ever want to talk about it, or anything at all, just let me know. I have a little bit of experience being in love with a Danvers myself.”

Lena smiles. “Thank you.”

The moment is over in a flash, as Maggie’s smile turns into a smirk again. “But don’t think this doesn’t mean there won’t be more teasing about this sweater, because it’s adorable and I know Alex has a few things she wants to say too.”

Lena groans again, but she can’t be too upset, she knew this was coming and still chose to wear this anyway.

“Lena, please come back, Alex is being mean.”

Lena looks across the room to find Kara’s chin propped over the back of the couch, pleading eyes on her.

“Will you use me as a human shield again?” Lena calls back, even though she’s used all her self control for the day leaving Kara in the first place and can definitely not say no when Kara’s looking at her like that.

“I won’t, I promise.”

Lena takes the beer Maggie offers her and they make their way back into the living room. Lena has to brush her seat clear of popcorn before she takes her seat again.

“Are you two done?” Lena asks, as she picks a piece of popcorn out of Kara’s hair.

“We sure are, Danvers,” Alex replies. It takes Lena an extra moment to realise she’s talking to her and her cheeks go red. Next time she wears this sweater, and there will be a next time, she’s going to make sure it’s just her and Kara.

Lena slips her hand into Kara’s. Kara looks surprised by the action, and to be honest, Lena is too, but then Kara is smiling at her and not for the first time, Lena thinks she might not be the only one who has feelings for her best friend.

“Do you trust me?” Lena says quietly, one hand gripping Kara’s more tightly, the other grabbing hold of the pillow on the couch next to them.

“Always,” Kara replies instantly.

Lena times her attack, as Alex turns to say something to Maggie, Lena stands, pulling Kara with her as she does, tossing the pillow behind her in the vague direction of Alex and Maggie. She hopes she hits Alex, but she thinks Maggie would deserve it a little bit too, at least for the teasing.

“Hey!” Alex shouts, Lena glad to see that she’s hit her target as her and Kara stop halfway across the room.

“You deserved that,” Lena calls back, feeling childish as she grins at Alex.

“Luthor, you are so on,” Alex says, grabbing a pillow of her own.

“You’ll protect me this time, right?” Lena says, even as Kara is already stepping in front of her.

Kara turns back, blue eyes alight with excitement.

“Always.”


	22. Whiskey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of them had to be angsty to balance out the fluff.

Lena watches the amber liquid swirl around her glass, knows she’s going to need more as she downs the rest of it. She’d thought, stupidly, that she’d finally found a place where she belonged in this world, finally found friends, a family, that trusted her and loved her too.

It turns out she was wrong.

Lena hastily wipes a tear from her cheek, there’s no need for that, she’s a Luthor, being alone is basically a genetic trait. What she needs is another drink, one to dull the pain, quieten the betrayal that sits heavily in her chest, to help her forget all the lies she’s been told by people she trusted.

She gets halfway across her office when her door opens. She expects to see Kara there, but it’s not Kara, it’s Alex.

“What do you want?” Lena says, whiskey sloshing over the side of her glass as she hastily pours another. “Here to tell me that Kara is sorry?” Kara had told her that already, not that it makes a difference, her best friend has been lying to her for three years, and that means Alex has been lying to her too.

“No,” Alex shakes her head. “I came to say  _ I’m _ sorry for lying to you, and to see if you were okay.”

Lena scoffs. “I’m fine. You can go now.”

“Lena-“

“No, I don’t want to hear it. You all lied to me, I thought you were my friends and you lied to me. I’ve expected lies from everyone else in my life, but I never expected it from you and Kara.”

Alex drops her head, and, in her defense, she does look sorry, and she knows Kara is sorry too, but that doesn’t change the fact that they lied to her, doesn’t change the fact that they made a fool out of her. She told Kara she needed time and that’s what she wants. She’s angry right now, and hurt, and one day she may be able to trust them again, but she’s nowhere near that point right now.

“Did Kara tell you why she took so long to tell you?”

“I-“ The words in Lena’s mouth get caught, the words asking Alex to go, when she realises that no, Kara didn’t. She told her she’s Supergirl, told her she’s sorry she didn’t tell her sooner, told her she trusts her, but she never actually told her  _ why  _ she lied for so long.

Her own self-preservation almost stops Lena from asking, tells Alex to go, but she wants to know, wants to hear why her best friend thought lying to her for years was better than telling her the truth.

Lena swallows down the emotions that threaten to rise in her chest, the betrayal sitting fresh just under the surface. She needs more alcohol, but first, she wants to hear what Alex has to say, even if it’s going to hurt.

“Why?”

Alex hesitates for a moment before she speaks. “She was scared.”

Lena scoffs again. “I’m not going to tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about. Even though she hurt me, I still care about her.” The love she feels for Kara is only making this harder because clearly Kara doesn’t love her back, whether that love is platonic or romantic, it doesn’t matter, what matters is that Lena clearly cares more for Kara than she does in return.

“I know. And Kara knows that too. This had nothing to do with trust, and even if you don’t believe be, you can believe Kara’s actions. She’s always trusted you, right from the beginning, always had your back. Even when all the evidence pointed to you being the culprit, she still trusted you, she once told me she looked into your eyes and just knew we could trust you. So, this has nothing to do with trust, she wouldn’t have told you here secret now if she didn’t trust you.”

Lena wills herself not to cry, she doesn’t need to hear this while the hurt is still fresh in her chest. Kara is the one person who she thought she could trust and she’s not sure she can anymore.

“Then why did she lie?”

“Because she loves you.”

Lena laughs, it sounds hollow. She takes another drink, feels it burn in her throat, focuses on that instead. “She has a funny way of showing it.”

“She loves you and she was scared she was going to lose you if she told you the truth,” Alex continues, like Lena hasn’t interrupted. “She tried to tell you, so many times, but fear stopped her every time, fear you’d hate her when you found out, fear that you’d be upset she lied, fear she’d lose you. She told you today because she realised the longer it goes on, the worse it’ll hurt you, and she doesn’t want to lose you. That doesn’t excuse her actions, or mine, I just wanted you to know why now. I know my sister, and you are so very important to her. She doesn’t know I’m here, she told me to give you space, but I wanted you to know that, I wanted you to know that she loves you and so do I, and I’m sorry we lied to you.”

Lena has to wipe her tears away again as they fall. She doesn’t know if she can believe Alex or not, but it’s a better thought than Kara has been lying to her this whole time simply because she didn’t think she was important enough to tell, didn’t care enough to think she was worth the secret.

“Look after yourself, okay?” Alex says, edging towards the door, having said all she came here to say. “When you’re ready,  _ if  _ you’re ever ready, if you can find it in your heart to give Kara another chance, I know she’ll be waiting, and if not,” she smiles sadly. “Then we’ll all have to live with the consequences of not telling you sooner and that’s our fault.”

“Tell Kara…” Lena starts, when Alex is almost out the door. She’s not sure what she wants to say, she doesn’t even know if she wants to say anything, because Kara’s hurt her more than anyone else ever has, more than the betrayal of her mother and brother, because Lena cares infinitely more about Kara than she ever did her family. “Tell Kara I need some space, but tell her thank you for telling me.”

She is glad, that she knows now, even if she’d liked to have known a long time ago. Even if it hurts like hell, even if she’s not sure whether they can get back to where they were, at least she knows.

Alex gives her a small smile and a nod as she leaves.

Lena watches the liquid swirl in her glass again before she downs the rest of this one too. But she doesn’t have another liked she’d planned for the evening. Instead she sits back and thinks over Alex’s words, thinks about whether they may be true or not.

The hurt in her chest aches a little less. She hopes it’s true.


	23. Undress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't ask, this was just a dumb idea that I had and then I couldn't help but write it.

“Kara?”

Kara hums, looking up from the book she’s been flicking through from Lena’s coffee table. Lena’s still in her outfit from the party earlier, looking unfairly pretty in the strapless dress, exposing a lot of skin that Kara had to make an effort not to stare at all night.

“Can you help? The zipper is stuck.”

Kara’s heart leaps into her throat at even the _thought_ of getting that close to Lena. But she steadies her heart and stands, crosses the room as Lena turns around. Lena brushes her hair over her shoulder, leaving her whole back exposed, pale skin that Kara aches to press her lips to.

With shaking hands, Kara pulls the zip free, slides it down, revealing even more skin in the process. What she wouldn’t give to lay her hands on Lena, traces the lines of her skin, find out if the skin is as soft as it looks.

Lena turns, dress now held up by an arm across her chest. “Thank you,” she smiles, warm and sincere and now all Kara wants to do is find out if her lips are as soft as they look too, already free of the makeup from this evening.

Kara swallows. “You’re welcome.”

Lena turns to leave, and it’s almost like it happens in slow motion, and maybe it does, because of her super speed, but Lena trips, Kara already reaching out to grab her as it begins. And she does, catch her that is, pulls Lena upright again, almost like she never fell in the first place.

Except she did, her leg getting caught in the hem of her dress, tugging it down.

So now, Lena is standing in front of her like she was only moments ago, except this time, the dress isn’t covering her chest, this time there is a lot more skin on show than there was a few seconds ago.

And Kara doesn’t mean to, she really doesn’t, but her eyes glance down, and then they’re caught, because Lena is half naked and standing in front of her and she’s gorgeous and Kara can’t look away.

Time seems to extend, Lena doesn’t move to cover herself and Kara doesn’t look away, both stuck in this tiny moment together.

Lena is the one to react first.

“Oh my God,” Lena laughs. “You really are a boobs girl.”

Suddenly, all the intensity, all the tension, is swept from the room.

“I am not,” Kara says, glancing up to meet Lena’s eyes. She finds amusement there, and something else that Kara can’t quite identify.

“You were definitely just staring at by boobs, Kara. Hey,” Lena clicks her fingers. “Eyes up here.”

Kara looks up, she hadn’t even realised she’d looked down again.

“I’m not a boobs girl,” Kara tries again, this time making an effort to look Lena in the eye because Lena’s chest is still naked and it’s making her want to do something that friends definitely don’t do, like reach out and touch her.

“I can’t wait to tell Alex.”

“What! No! You can’t tell my sister!” Kara says. This is Alex’s fault in the first place. Well, maybe a little bit her fault for staring at Lena’s breasts, and maybe this isn’t the first time her eyes have dropped to Lena’s cleavage, but Alex was definitely the one that pointed it out one night they were all drinking together, Alex was the one that had called Kara a boobs girl in the first place.

Lena laughs as she finally pulls her dress back up to cover herself and Kara feels some of the air return to the room. “I’m kidding, I won’t.”

“And I’m not a boobs girl,” Kara mumbles. 

“Oh?” Lena asks, eyebrow raised. Rao, even that is sexy.

“I just…I mean…it’s…” Kara knows she should probably stop talking, and she’s going to blame the fact that Lena is still close and the image of a half naked Lena is still burned into her mind that she doesn’t. “You just have really nice…umm…boobs. It’s not all boobs, it’s…umm…just yours.”

“Oh.” Lena laughs again, though this time it sounds slightly breathless. “Well, one, you really need to stop saying ‘boobs’.” Kara blushes. “And two, I’m going to go and get changed and then maybe we should talk about the fact that you think I have nice breasts.”

“Rao,” Kara groans, she can feel the blush spreading down her neck too. “I can’t believe I just admitted that, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Not uncomfortable,” Lena corrects. “I am intrigued though.” She punctuates her sentence with a quick kiss to Kara’s cheek.

Kara’s left frozen as she watches Lena walk away. She thinks there may be an extra sway to Lena’s hips that there hadn’t been before, not that she’s looking or anything.


	24. Cold

“Fuck, it’s freezing.”

Kara frowns as she turns her attention towards Lena. The fire is roaring in front of them, Lena is wearing a jacket, beanie and scarf (which is a very cute look, by the way) but Kara’s not sure what else she can do to help with right the cold right now.

“If you’re too cold, we can leave, I can fly us-“

Lena’s laugh cuts her off. “I wasn’t angling to go home, I was angling for cuddles.”

“Oh.” Kara smiles. “I can do that.” She opens her arm in invitation, shuffling closer to Lena as her girlfriend slips under her arm. Kara rubs her arm up and down Lena’s bicep, trying to warm her up, as Lena snuggles into her side. “Better?”

Lena tucks her face into Kara’s neck, Kara smiling at the gesture. “Much.”

Kara would never have suggested camping on their weekend off if she knew it was going to be this cold, but, she must admit, this part is pretty nice. Mostly because of the cuddles she’s now getting.

“So, we have the tent and the campfire, what other classic camping activity is next?”

Kara thinks for a moment. Lena’s never been camping before, and she wants to give her the full experience. “Oooh, I know, we have to tell scary stories around the campfire.”

Lena pulls away so she can look at Kara. Kara can see the amusement on her face. “Darling, last time we watched a scary movie, you made me walk you to the bathroom because you were too scared.”

“I…” Kara really has no defense for that, it’s true. “Yeah, well, you can’t punch a ghost,” she mumbles, glad the dim light of the fire will hide her blush.

“No, you can’t, but I’ll protect you anyway.”

Kara clasps a dramatic hand to her chest. “My hero.”

Lena laughs, tucking herself back into Kara’s side. “So, no scary stories, what else?”

“We have to toast marshmallows over the fire.” As soon as the words are out of Kara’s mouth, she realises her crucial mistake. “I didn’t bring any marshmallows!”

Lena laughs, Kara feels it shaking her body.

“Lena, this is serious, how could you laugh at a time like this?” She’d packed so much food, more than enough for the one night they’re staying, even though, knowing herself, she’ll eat it all, but how did she forget the most important thing? “I know, I can fly and get some, problem solved.”

Lena’s hand falls to Kara’s knee, grips tightly. “You are not leaving me alone out here in the woods, who knows who else could be around.”

Kara tilts her head, listens. “I can tell you for a fact that there’s no one around for miles.”

“That does not make me feel better, you are definitely not leaving me alone here. But,” Lena’s hold on Kara’s thigh loosens. “I think I have a solution to your problem because I saw your list of things to pack and marshmallows were not on it and I figured they’d be important.” Lena slips out of Kara’s hold and Kara watches her poke her head into the tent, rummage around in her bag. Lena’s not saying what she thinks she is, is she?

But, apparently, she is, because when Lena turns around, Kara sees that she’s holding a large bag of marshmallows.

Kara’s mouth drops open. “You didn’t.”

Lena laughs as she retakes her seat beside Kara. “I did.”

“Rao, I love you,” Kara says, the words barely out of her mouth before she cups Lena’s cheeks and kisses her. She feels Lena gasp under her touch before a tongue slips into her mouth and hands tangle in her hair.

Kara can cross making out with her girlfriend off her mental list of camping activities to do this weekend.

Lena’s the first to pull away, but not far, her forehead falling to rest against Kara’s, Lena’s fingers playing with the ties on Kara’s hoodie.

“Did you really just say that to me for the first time over a bag of marshmallows?”

Kara’s still a little dazed from the kiss, it takes Lena’s words a moment to register, a moment to connect with what she’d said before.

“Shoot,” Kara groans. “I wasn’t meant to say that.”

Lena pulls away, looking nervous. “You meant it though, right?”

“Yes.” Kara’s grip on Lena’s neck tightens, fingers tangled in the hair at the back of her neck. “Of course, I meant it. I just didn’t plan on telling you right now, I wanted it to be perfect.”

“This is pretty perfect,” Lena smiles. “It’s just you and me, under a blanket of stars, what could be better?”

“I think it would’ve been better if I didn’t tell you because you brought me food.”

Lena laughs. “That is a very Kara thing to do, and I’m definitely telling your sister that part.”

Kara groans. _“Lena.”_

“Yes, dear?”

Kara rolls her eyes, Lena only calls her ‘dear’ when she’s teasing.

“Hey?” Lena says, voice suddenly quieter, softer. She cups Kara’s cheek, Kara leaning into the contact. “I love you, too.”

Kara’s heart leaps in her chest, an uncontrollable grin spreading across her face. She’s known for a while that Lena loves her, just like she knows Lena already knew how she felt, but it’s another thing hearing it out loud. “Yeah?”

Lena strokes her thumb across Kara’s lip, down her chin, settling her hand on her neck. “Yeah.”

Kara closes the gap again, softer this time, pressing everything she feels into a gentle kiss.

“I love you,” Kara whispers into her mouth.

“I know.”

Kara pulls away with a laugh. “Really? A Star Wars reference?”

Lena tugs her back in. “No take backs, you already said you love me.”

Kara grins, the feeling that’s been in her heart for a long time, finally free. “I do.”

(Kara is determined to give Lena the full camping experience, which turns out to be sticky marshmallow kisses as they roast marshmallows, insect bites, and waking up in a soggy tent after it rains.

But all in all, Kara, and Lena, think it was a pretty successful trip).


	25. Day

Lena’s never celebrated her birthday, not since her fourth, not since she moved in with a new family and they didn’t care about the fact that she was aging, didn’t care about the day that her mother always put so much effort into making special.

She doesn’t remember much about her birth mother, but she remembers her fourth birthday, when she’d been given a stuffed bear as a present and had cake with her mom at the park, a memory she clung to after her mother had died.

So, today is just a day, a day that means nothing to her besides the meetings she has, besides the “happy birthday” Jess will give her when she arrives at work, even if she ignores it besides a small smile in return.

Except this year, Kara knows it’s her birthday. And Kara, being the person that she is, no doubt has something planned, and despite the fact that she never celebrates her birthday, despite the fact that she actively ignores the day, has managed to keep it a secret for the first two years of her friendship with Kara, Lena finds herself hoping that Kara  _ does  _ have something planned, because it means she cares, and that means so much more to Lena than some silly day celebrating the fact that this is the 27 th year she’s travelled around the sun.

All day, Lena has her phone with her, jumping at any notification, sighing in disappointment when she finds it’s not from Kara. She doesn’t expect much, but she saw the party Kara threw for Winn’s birthday last year, she at least expects a “happy birthday” from her best friend.

A text from Kara comes through about 2pm, and Lena gets excited, which is something she’s never felt before on her birthday, until she reads the text and her shoulders drop.

**Game night tonight? Winn bought Unstable Unicorns so we want to give it a go.**

**Of course! Can’t wait!!** Lena replies, the text full of false enthusiasm. She’s not going to say no to a night with Kara, a night where she can sit tucked into her best friend’s side, a night where Kara will press a kiss to her cheek before she leaves, leaving Lena thinking about it for the rest of the night.

But that doesn’t mean she’s not a little sad that Kara’s forgotten her birthday.

\---

Lena frowns when she gets to Kara’s place that evening, and finds her best friend outside her own apartment door.

“Hi?” Lena greets, her frown only deepening when she catches the way Kara’s twisting her fingers together.

“Hi,” Kara smiles, her hands dropping to her side. Lena can still see she’s nervous about something. She steps forward, Lena taken aback as Kara leans into her space, presses a lingering kiss to her cheek. “Happy birthday, Lena.”

“You remembered?” Lena asks, her brain not exactly working right now, her cheek still tingling from the touch.

“Of course, I did,” Kara frowns. “You think I forgot?”

Lena shrugs. She had, but maybe she should’ve guessed that Kara hadn’t, she’s not the kind of person to forget something like this.

Kara’s fingers reach out, linger against Lena’s arm before they drop again. “Sorry, I should’ve messaged you earlier. I was too busy planning tonight.”

“Planning game night?” Lena asks. Not a lot of planning usually goes into these sorts of evenings, not beyond which takeout they should get.

Kara adjusts her glasses. “Don’t be mad, but I may have done something.”

Lena narrows her eyes. “What?”

“There are a bunch of people in my apartment right now, waiting to surprise you.”

Lena gasps. “You didn’t?”

Kara looks sheepish. “Surprise?”

“Aren’t I meant to walk into the room and everyone is meant to shout that?” Lena asks, even as her heart hammers in her chest. Here she was, wondering if Kara had forgotten, wondering if maybe Kara didn’t care as much about her as she thought, and Kara’s organised a surprise party for her instead.

“That’s usually how these things work, yes. But,” Kara looks uncertain. “I wasn’t sure you’d be entirely comfortable with a party, because you never usually celebrate your birthday, I probably should’ve asked first. So, if you don’t want this, you don’t have to go in, we can leave, just the two of us, and do something else instead.”

Lena presses her lips together, she refuses to cry. “You didn’t have to go through all this effort for me.”

“I know.” Kara tangles their fingers together. “But I wanted to. So, party? Or shall we make our escape?”

“Party,” Lena smiles, though escaping with Kara, just the two of them, sounds pretty nice too. “No one has ever thrown me a party before.”

Kara looks saddened by her statement. “Then,” Kara exclaims. “We’re going to have to make this the best party ever. Also, please act surprised, because everyone has been sworn to secrecy for the past month and they’ll be mad if they know I ruined the surprise last minute.”

Lena ducks forward, presses a quick kiss of her own to Kara’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Kara’s cheeks are red when she pulls away. “Anytime.”

(Lena is genuinely surprised when they open the door and she sees how many people are in Kara’s apartment, all here to celebrate her birthday. Even Jess is here, and Lena has never felt more loved.

She does escape with Kara, but not until the end of the night, when most people have gone anyway. 

She’s the one that drags Kara onto her balcony, grinning and a little drunk as the night air cools her warm skin.

She pulls Kara into a hug, one that lasts a lot longer than a strictly platonic one.

But when she pulls away, Kara has a soft smile on her face, and she can’t help but think she’s maybe not the only one in love with her best friend).


	26. Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this idea came from a tumblr post, I can't remember which one though.

Lena hadn’t meant to see it, and she’s sure Kara hadn’t meant for her to see it either, but Kara had asked Lena to check her calender to make sure they’ve got the right time for the party at CatCo tonight and being the ever-helpful girlfriend, Lena does it.

‘Proposal Ideas’ is what Lena finds when she unlocks Kara’s phone, a list under the heading in the notes app that Kara had left open.

  * Candlelit dinner
  * Stargazing
  * Picnic
  * Beach in Midvale
  * Flowers
  * “You’re my best friend. You’re the love of my life”
  * Get ring from Alex!!
  * ~~L-Corp~~
  * Not in public.
  * Puppy??
  * Hide the ring in her book



“Is it at seven?”

Lena startles. “Yes,” she calls back, not evening checking to make sure she’s right because her mind is reeling. It’s not entirely out of the blue that Kara wants to propose, they’ve talked about marriage before, talked about their future, and not just in hypotheticals either, but ‘when we…’, but this is different, this is seeing it and knowing that Kara is going to ask her to marry her.

She might cry.

She thinks about it for the rest of the night, thinks about it as they talk to their friends and dance and laugh and hold hands. She thinks about it as they settle in bed together later that evening, trading lazy kisses before they fall asleep.

* * *

Kara’s made her dinner, there’s candles and flowers, the lights are dim and Kara’s fingers have been fidgeting on the table all night. She knows what’s coming, had seen the list, candlelit dinner was the first thing on it and she hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it for the last two weeks.

But they have dinner and then dessert and nothing, even as Kara fidgets with her glasses, even as Lena takes Kara’s hand to soothe her nerves.

Lena’s not disappointed when the end of the night comes and Kara hasn’t asked the question, because she had a really night nice with her girlfriend. It doesn’t feel like Kara’s changed her mind, not when Kara presses a long kiss to her mouth as they attempt to do the dishes. Not when the dishes are abandoned in favour of their bed.

* * *

Lena presses her face into Kara’s neck, arms tight around her neck as they take off. Lena has no idea where they’re going but she trusts Kara as they fly over the city.

It’s a picnic, a picnic under the stars, so utterly perfect that Lena almost cries when she sees the blanket spread out when the land, the stars shining brilliant above them.

Lena knows what this is, remembers the list. She’s been thinking about it a lot, wondering when Kara is going to pop the question that’s obviously been on her mind.

They drink wine and eat strawberries and lay side by side, hands tangled together as Kara tells her stories from home, points out stars and tells her stories about them too. Lena listens to every word, so content in this moment as Kara’s fingers play with her own.

Lena almost forgets about the list until the end, until Kara opens and closes her mouth and then opens it again, looking like she’s about to say something. Except all that comes out is “I love you,” Lena returning the sentiment before she pulls her in for a long kiss.

* * *

This has got to be it, right? They’ve done ‘candlelit dinner’ and ‘picnic’ and ‘stargazing’ and there’s not much left on the list. She wonders if Kara is waiting to use the ‘puppy’ idea, whatever that is.

They’re in Midvale for the weekend, and Kara is being weird. Well, maybe weird is the wrong word, but she’s more jumpy than usual, clearly nervous. Lena thinks she knows why. She catches Kara having a whispered conversation with Eliza before Kara suggests they go for a walk along with beach.

Kara steals a flower from Eliza’s garden as they leave, hands it to Lena with a blush and a kiss to the cheek. They’ve been together nearly three years and her girlfriend is still entirely adorable.

The waves lap at their feet as they walk hand in hand, the sun warm above them, the smell of salt in the air.

In the silence between their words, Lena catches Kara staring at her.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Kara smiles. “I just like looking at you.”

It’s Lena’s turn to blush as she laughs, bumping her shoulder gently against Kara’s.

She catches Eliza looking pointedly at her hand when they finally return to the house, Lena can feel her nose is slightly sunburnt. Eliza’s gaze turns questioning when she looks at Kara. Lena’s pretty sure she knows what’s going on but she doesn’t say anything, just like Kara didn’t say the one thing she’s pretty sure she was going to on the beach.

Lena’s not concerned about Kara’s lack of proposal, but she can’t help but wonder why she hasn’t asked the question yet, even as she can see something that looks suspiciously like a ring box tucked in Kara’s pocket.

“Oops,” Kara laughs, pressing a kiss to Lena’s nose. “I forgot how easily humans burn in the sun.”

Lena scrunches up her nose, laughs, the sound cut off when Kara’s lips meet hers instead. It’s chaste, because Eliza is there, but the way Kara is looking at her when they pull apart, rids Lena of any anxiety of Kara having second thoughts. It’s clear with one look that Kara loves her.

* * *

“Will you marry me?”

The words come when Lena least expects them. They’re whispered against her shoulder, a movie playing on the screen in front of them, Kara tucked into her side as they sit on the couch in their pyjamas.

This was not on the list.

“What?”

Maybe Lena imagined it.

“Will you marry me?” Kara repeats. 

Lena looks down to see a ring in Kara’s hand before she looks up to see blue eyes nervously watching her.

“Yes,” Lena says, the word she’s been waiting the last two months to say. She had been getting ready to ask Kara herself.

“Yes?”

“Yes,” Lena laughs quietly, hand stroking Kara’s cheek. “Of course. Did you think I was going to say no?”

“No,” Kara bites her lip. “But I was scared you would. You have no idea how long I’ve been trying to ask this question, but I keep chickening out every time.”

Suddenly it all makes sense, why Kara hadn’t asked her any of those other times. Which is fair enough, Lena’s not sure if she’d have had the courage to ask herself. She doesn’t tell Kara the she knew she was going to propose, not yet anyway, she will, but right now she has something more important to do.

“I’m glad you finally asked, because there’s nothing I’d love more than to marry you.”

Kara’s mouth is suddenly on hers, hot and insistent. Kara kisses her until she’s breathless, until they’re both grinning so much that they have to pull away.

“I had a speech and everything planned,” Kara says, as she takes Lena’s hand, slips the ring onto her finger. Lena admires it, how perfectly it sits on her hand, how perfectly it suits her, a thin silver band with a small diamond in the middle. “But I sort of forgot all of that because you were sitting here looking too cute and I realised I didn’t want to wait anymore.”

Lena laughs, happy. “Will you tell me?”

Kara brushes a loose strand of hair behind Lena’s ear. “I’ll do anything for you.”

Lena does end up crying this time as Kara talks, tells her everything she loves about her and how she wants to spend the rest of their lives together. But it’s okay, because Kara holds her and tells her she loves her again and again after wiping her tears away.


	27. Desk

“You’re in love with her.”

Kara startles, her eyes moving from where she’d been staring at Lena, to find Nia standing beside her desk, a knowing look on her face.

Kara plays dumb, though she definitely knows who Nia is talking about, the woman who she’s been staring at on and off for the last hour. “Who?”

Nia rolls her eyes. “Lena.”

“Lena who?” Kara asks. She realises she’s playing _too_ dumb when Nia quirks an amused eyebrow.

“Lena _Luthor,”_ Nia says, emphasising her last name. “The woman who owns CatCo? The CEO of L-Corp? Your best friend? Ringing any bells?”

Kara’s committed to this dumb act now. “Nope,” she shakes her head. “I don’t know her.”

“She’s the smartest person on earth, she’s funny, she has the biggest heart,” Nia continues. “She’s a really good person, she has gorgeous green eyes, and amazing hair and she always smells really good. She’s stunning, she has the prettiest smile, she-”

“It sounds like maybe you’re the one that loves Lena,” Kara cuts in. If these words were coming from anyone else, Kara would be a little jealous, but Kara knows that Nia is completely happy with Brainy.

Nia laughs. “All those things are literally things you’ve said yourself about Lena.”

Kara shrugs, playing it dumb isn’t working, so she’s going to try playing it cool instead though Alex has told her on multiple occasions that she’s not very good at that.

“So what? She’s my best friend, of course I think all of those things about her.”

“And you’re also in love with her.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not,” Kara counters a second time, has to resist the urge to stick out her tongue. She’s having flashbacks to her childhood.

“Yes, you are,” Nia smiles, still looking far too amused for Kara’s liking. “And do you want to know something else?” 

Kara’s not sure she does.

“She’s in love with you too.”

Kara scoffs, that’s definitely not true. Her eyes flicker to Lena of their own accord, so used to seeking her out when she’s around, even more so with the current topic of conversation. This time, Lena looks up and she completely softens as her eyes met Kara’s across the room.

Lena smiles before she turns back to her conversation.

Kara feels all warm inside.

“See?” Nia says, drawing Kara’s attention back to her. Nia nods her head towards Lena. “That woman is completely in love with you, anyone with eyes can see that. There's no way that smile meant nothing. And she’s coming this way, so that’s my cue to leave. Think about what I said.”

Kara blinks a few times as she watches Nia leave, mind trying to catch up on the last few moments as she notices Lena is in fact walking towards her. Lena smiles at Nia as they pass each other, and it’s a genuine smile, but it’s different from the ones she always sends Kara. Kara can see it, as Lena’s eyes fall on her again, and it’s subtle, but the smile that Lena is currently directing at her is different to the one she gives to others.

“Hey, I was just about to head back to L-Corp but I wanted to say goodbye before I left,” Lena says, stopping at the side of Kara’s desk.

“Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?” Kara asks, the words falling from her mouth before she can really think them through. But she’s riding on hope from Nia’s words and the warmth that’s currently running through her veins because of the smile that Lena is still directing at her.

“Sure. What were you thinking? Do you just want to get takeout or do you want to actually go out somewhere?”

Kara almost takes the out, could easily just go with it like she’s inviting Lena to a completely normal dinner. But she’s not, she wants to go out with Lena, she wants to hold her hand and kiss and tell her she loves her, she wants to spend the rest of her life with Lena and none of that is ever going to happen if she’s too scared to let her best friend know how she feels.

“No, I wasn’t asking you out to dinner. Well, I was, but I mean I wasn’t just asking you out to a normal dinner, I was asking you out on a date. If you want to, go on a date with me that is.” Kara winces as she finishes talking, knows she wasn’t smooth at all. She may have practiced asking Lena out before, may have practiced this speech a thousand times in case she ever got the guts to say it.

Except this wasn’t the speech she’d planned, it was completely different and had a lot less words.

She’s much smoother in her mind.

Lena’s eyes are so green and Kara forgets for a moment that she’s waiting for an answer as she gets lost in her gaze.

“I’d really like that,” Lena smiles. It crinkles at the corners of her eyes. Rao, Lena really is beautiful.

“You want to go on a date with me?” Kara asks, because suddenly everything she’s ever wanted feels within her grasp and she needs to make sure.

“I do.”

“Oh. Good.” Kara adjusts her glasses then ducks her head, suddenly flustered. This isn’t how she saw her morning going at all. Her eyes meet Lena’s when she looks up again. “Great.”

Lena laughs, her cheeks red now too. “Great.”

“I’ll pick you up at 7?” Kara asks, mind already going through everything she needs to do before tonight to make the night perfect, to make it the best first date either of them have ever had.

Kara really hopes it’s the last first date she’ll ever go on.

“It’s a date.”


	28. Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt, with permission, was based on coffeeshib's [post](https://coffeeshib.tumblr.com/post/632783080317419520/hold-on-a-moment) because I thought it was funny.

Kara smiles as she watches Lena from across the room, the line of people waiting to meet her best friend stretching out the front door of the book shop. When Lena first arrived in National City, Kara knows people were wary of her presence, but five years later, they’re literally lining up to meet her.

Kara knows that Lena was hesitant about writing a book, didn’t think it would be well received despite her PR people insisting it was a good idea. Kara had thought so too, that it was a good idea that is, a good chance for Lena to show the world who she really is, show what she’s achieved so far and her hopes for L-Corp and the future.

It’s been a busy year, and Kara’s not really sure how Lena managed to keep up running a company while also writing a book, but it’s all come together now and people get to see more of just how special Lena really is.

And clearly the people of National City can see that now too, considering how many are now eager to meet her.

Lena looks up and catches her eye, Kara giving her a thumbs up before the next person in line takes her attention again. Kara’s going to get in line soon herself, get one of the ten copies of Lena’s book she’s bought, signed.

“I think it’s a little unfair, she’s an amazing CEO, super smart, and apparently an amazing writer too. There must be something she can’t do.”

Kara glances over as her sister appears beside her. They’re both here partly in case Lillian decides she doesn’t like something Lena has written about because this would be a very good place to attack, but mostly they’re here in support of Lena, Kara glad her sister has shown up too.

(She can see Winn in line with Nia and Brainy and James is taking photos of the crowds, so they’re not the only ones here to support Lena. Sam said she’d stop by after school with Ruby too).

“I’m pretty sure she’s perfect,” Kara answers, not really thinking about her words, her eyes still on Lena. She’s smiling as she leans over the table, talking to a young girl who looks to be about eight and who looks completely awestruck by Lena’s presence. Kara knows the feeling.

“Maybe she’s bad at kissing?” Alex shrugs. “I don’t think she’s been on a single date since I’ve known her and she’s beautiful, so there must be another reason.”

“No, she’s good at that too,” Kara replies, not considering her answer to this question either, all she thinks about is the lingering kisses Lena had pressed to her mouth before they’d left for the book signing this morning, all she thinks about is their first kiss, and every one of them since, and there have been a lot, and all of them were more than good.

“Hmm…what about-“ Alex cuts herself off. “Wait, how do you know she’s good at kissing?”

It’s only then, that Kara realises her mistake. “Uhhh…” Kara adjusts her glasses. “She just looks like she would be?”

Alex presses her lips together, looking like she’s trying not to laugh. “What does that even mean?”

“I…she just has really soft looking lips, you know? Like they’d be really nice to kiss.” They are really nice to kiss. Like really _really_ nice.

Alex raises an eyebrow. “Is that the answer you’re going with?”

Kara really doesn’t know what’s going on anymore. “Maybe?”

“So,” Alex lowers her voice. “You’ve never kissed her before? Not even once?”

“No,” Kara squeaks.

“Because I saw you two kissing at Noonan’s like two weeks ago.”

“I-“

“Or what about that time I turned up at your apartment and your shirt was buttoned wrong and Lena was on the couch and her hair was a mess. Or that time you had lipstick on your collar. Or the time you had the lipstick kiss on your neck. Or that time you went to have lunch with Lena at L-Corp you’re your lipstick was missing when you came back. Actually, there’s been a lot of lipstick clues.

“Or what about at game night when I turned around and you two were kissing in the kitchen. Or even just yesterday when Lena turned up at the DEO with lunch and you definitely leant forward while looking at her lips before she pulled you in for a hug instead?”

“I…” Kara really doesn’t know how to reply to all of that, she thought they’d been subtle but clearly not. Alex doesn’t look mad, just mildly disgusted. “You knew?”

Alex laughs. “You two aren’t subtle, if you were trying to keep it a secret, you really shouldn’t have been kissing in public.”

“She’s just a really good kisser, okay? And I couldn’t help myself.” Kara’s cheeks are red, but she kind of doesn’t care because her thoughts are on Lena again and her lips and just how good it feels to have them pressed against her own.

Alex rolls her eyes. “So, she really is perfect then?”

Kara grins as her eyes find Lena again, her heart skipping in her chest when she thinks about how much Lena really means to her, how amazing she is. “Almost.”

“Almost?” Alex questions.

“She snores.”

Alex laughs.

“Okay, never mind, I take that back, it’s actually really cute. She likes kale though, with anyone else that would be a deal breaker, but I love her too much.”

Alex nudges her arm with her elbow. “Love, huh?” She has this look on her face, Kara’s pretty sure Alex already knows how much Kara loves Lena, even if she’s never said it out loud to anyone besides the woman herself.

Kara ducks her head, a smile on her face even as she blushes again. “Shut up.”

“It’s a good look on you,” Alex says. “I can tell she makes you happy.”

Kara bites her lip. “She does, she really really does.”

“Well,” Alex says, her eyes on Lena now. “It really doesn’t matter if she’s perfect or not. The only thing that matters is that she’s perfect for you, and I’m happy for you both. Next time though,” she punches Kara’s arm, though it probably hurts her more. “Like when you two get engaged, please don’t wait months to tell me?"

Kara grins, happy that Alex finally knows, happy that Alex approves, and happy with the idea of marrying Lena one day.

Kara links her arm with Alex as her eyes find Lena again. “I promise, you’ll be the first to know.”

* * *

Lena rolls her eyes when she notices Kara in line a little while later, but she’s smiling that gentle smile that Kara loves so much when it’s Kara’s turn to get her book signed. Lena won’t let her see as she opens the front cover and scribbles something inside, but she winks as the slides the book back to Kara, their fingers brushing as Kara takes the book.

Kara opens it while she’s still in front of Lena, laughs when she reads the inscription.

_To my number one fan,_

_Love, Lena_

After Lena’s name, there’s a little heart that makes Kara’s own heart flutter.

Kara grins. “It’s true.” She can’t lean over and kiss Lena right now, like she wants to, but she will later, when they’re alone, just like she’ll tell Lena that Alex knows. Instead, for now, she settles for blowing a kiss at Lena, smiling when she sees the blush that lights Lena’s cheeks.

Maybe Alex is right, they really aren’t that subtle, are they?

Not that Kara cares too much, now that Alex knows, she can’t wait to tell the rest of the world just how much she loves Lena.


	29. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This only very loosely fits the prompt but just go with it. Based on this [post](https://thestovetops.tumblr.com/post/632574431304335360/imagine-your-otp).

Lena blinks her eyes open at the sudden light that floods her room. She doesn’t even have time in her sleep-addled state to worry that they have an intruder or that something more sinister is at play before she spots Kara standing in the doorway to their bedroom.

“Kara?” Lena questions, already more awake as she focuses on her girlfriend.

“Hi,” Kara grins, leaning against the doorframe.

“Good night?” Lena laughs, propping herself up on her arms to watch Kara as Kara takes a few swaying steps into the room, clearly not entirely sober. Kara was just meant to be having dinner with her sister, but it looks like dinner turned into drinks. She’s sure fun was had all around.

“Great night,” Kara answers, struggling to remove her jacket as she talks. Lena almost gets out of bed to help, but it’s pretty cute watching her struggle, the furrow of Kara's brow before her grin reappears when she finally wins the fight against the jacket and it falls to the floor. Her shirt soon follows her jacket, ending up in a heap on the floor that she can deal with tomorrow.

Lena watches as Kara rummages around in their drawers, clearly looking for something as she goes through three before she finds it. “Aha!” Kara exclaims, pulling a t-shirt out in victory. She fumbles more with her bra before that joins the other clothes on the ground and she pulls the new shirt over her head.

Lena smiles when she recognises it as one of her own, it does funny things to her chest to see Kara so comfortable in her clothing.

Kara slips out of her pants next, the hem of the shirt long enough that Kara doesn’t need to find something else to sleep in, and Kara seems to think so too because she doesn’t make a move to find any pyjamas to replace them.

This whole look is a good one, and Lena’s going to tell Kara just that in the morning, but right now it’s after 2am and they both need to sleep.

“Are you coming to bed?” Lena asks, watching as Kara blinks sleepily at her but makes no move to actually join her in bed.

“No thank you. You’re very pretty and I’m sure you’re lovely but I have a girlfriend.”

Lena bites her lip to stop herself from laughing. “Darling, I-“

“Good night,” Kara says, cutting Lena off.

Lena wonders where she’s going to sleep if not in the bed, but she doesn’t get the chance to ask as Kara lies down where she’s standing. Lena sits up further so she can see over the edge of the bed, and finds Kara lying on her stomach, head tilted to the side.

“Kara?” Lena tries, but gets no response this time. “Darling?” She tries again, but still, there’s no answer from her girlfriend.

Lena smiles again as she gets out of bed herself. “Kara?” she says, a gentle hand shaking Kara’s shoulder. “Are you awake?” The light snores that start after her question, gives Lena her answer.

Lena knows she has no hope of trying to pull Kara to bed, not in her drunk and tired state, so instead she pulls a blanket from the bed and drapes it over Kara, lifts her head and places a pillow under it so she’s at least semi comfortable.

She snaps a quick photo too, both for teasing purposes and because her girlfriend is cute. Alex is definitely getting a copy, both because she’s probably to blame for Kara’s drunken state and for teasing purposes too.

“Good night,” Lena whispers. She leans down and presses a kiss to Kara’s forehead before switching off the light and returning to the bed alone.

Though, of course, sleeping with her girlfriend would be much nicer, Lena lets herself be lulled back to sleep by her comforting presence and the quiet sound of Kara breathing across the room.

* * *

Lena has no idea how long it is later that she feels movement in her bed, but judging by the little light coming through the curtains, it’s still pretty early.

“Kara?” Lena questions as she feels arms wrap around her waist, a face press into her back.

Kara hums. “Why was I on the floor?” she mumbles, still clearly half asleep.

“I don’t know, but I have a girlfriend so this cuddling isn’t really appropriate,” Lena teases.

“What?” Kara asks, definitely not awake. She’s possibly still a little drunk.

“Never mind,” Lena laughs, sleep already pulling her back to unconsciousness as the warmth of Kara’s embrace soothes her. She can tease her girlfriend tomorrow, and she already knows she will, coupled with the picture she took, Kara is going to blush and it’s going to be adorable.

And then Lena can kiss her to make her feel better and everyone wins.

“Good night,” Kara says, punctuated with a kiss to Lena’s back, through the thin material of Lena’s shirt.

Lena tangles her fingers through Kara’s, atop her stomach. “Good night, darling.”


	30. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more danvers sisters because I miss them. Plus supercorp of course.

“You smell funny.”

Kara frowns, subtly ducking her head to sniff near her armpit. She smells nothing. “I don’t smell bad.”

“I didn’t say bad,” Alex leans closer, nose crinkled as she sniffs, even as Kara tries to step away. “I just said funny. Are you using a new shampoo?”

Kara’s cheeks go red, instantly realising what Alex is referring to. Kara can smell it, Lena’s shampoo, she keeps thinking her girlfriend is close before she realises it’s actually her. She just didn’t think that anyone else would notice, and she definitely hadn’t considered that Alex might notice and question her about it. “Oh. Yeah. I stayed at Lena’s last night after movie night and showered at her place before I left this morning.”

Technically all of that is true, there was a movie playing even if neither of them was paying much attention to it, and she did shower at Lena’s, but only because Lena had tugged her under the steaming water and there was no way Kara was going to say no to a naked and wet Lena.

Alex narrows her eyes. “You do realise you have super speed and could’ve easily flown home and showered before work?”

Kara can’t look at Alex, she’s never been good at lying to her sister. She’s been lucky that she’s been able to keep her relationship a secret from Alex for this long. “She offered, I didn’t want to be rude.”

Kara can tell Alex doesn’t believe her.

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“Nothing!”

_ “Kara,” _ Alex says, she’s clearly not going to let this go.

“I…okay,” Kara holds up her hand. “Hold on.” She pulls out her phone, sends a message to Lena.

**Can I tell Alex about us?**

The reply is quick.

**Of course <3**

Kara glances around. “Come with me.” Kara takes Alex’s hand, pulls her along, ignoring Alex’s questions as she drags her into an empty room in a deserted section of the DEO.

“What’s going on?” Alex asks, when the door is closed and they’re really alone.

“I did stay at Lena’s last night,” Kara starts. “And I did shower at her place this morning. But,” Kara bites her lip, both to hide her nerves and stop her smile from getting too wide. “It wasn’t because of a movie night, it was because we had a date last night and I stayed over. And this morning, I didn’t shower alone.”

Alex’s mouth drops open, and maybe Kara shouldn’t have shared that last detail but she’s sort of ridiculously happy and wants to share that with her sister.

It’s been an ongoing discussion since she and Lena started dating, of when to tell people. Alex had always been first on the list, but they’d wanted to figure things out between them first before they told people. Kara thinks it’s about time she told her sister though, mostly because if she doesn’t, Alex will no doubt come to her own conclusions and only end up worried because she’d most likely get it wrong.

“You’re dating Lena?”

Kara nods her head, a giddy feeling rising in her chest at hearing someone else say it.

“Lena’s your girlfriend?” Alex clarifies.

Kara laughs. “Yes.”

“And you slept together last night?”

Kara’s cheeks go red again. “Yes.” She’s not going to point out that that wasn’t the first time, or the most recent.

“Oh my God,” Alex grins, and next thing Kara knows, her sister is pulling her into a hug. “How long?”

Kara looks sheepish. “…a month.”

“A month! Kara! And you didn’t tell me?” There’s no hurt in Alex’s voice, just surprise, and genuine curiosity.

“We wanted to keep it to ourselves until we figured things out, we didn’t want the pressure of everyone knowing, we wanted to see what happened before we told everyone in case it didn’t work out.”

“And, how’s it going?”

Kara sighs, smiles. “So good. Like  _ so so  _ good. You have no idea how good.”

Kara could never have imagined just how good being with Lena is.

Alex smiles too. “No, I don’t have any idea, because I’m only just hearing about all of this now,” she teases.

“I’m sorry-“ Kara starts, but Alex cuts her off.

“I’m kidding, but you definitely have to fill me in on everything because I can’t believe I’ve missed out. I need details. Not like  _ the  _ details but I need to know, who asked who out, where was your first date, how was your first kiss? I have a lot of questions.”

Kara laughs. “You and me, tomorrow night, we’ll have a sisters’ night, okay? We can talk, about everything.”

“Why not tonight?” Alex asks. “Do you have a hot date?”

Kara pokes out her tongue, even though she’s so damn happy right now. “Lena and I are having dinner, if you must know.”

Alex grins. “I can’t believe this is finally happening, it only took you like three years.”

“And I’ve been in love with her for all three of those.”

Alex’s smile turns softer. “I know. I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you,” Kara replies. “You have to promise me one thing though. Lena’s a little nervous because she knows how protective you are so please, no shovel talk, okay?”

“Oh, no, I’ll definitely be giving Lena a shovel talk,” Alex says, which is the complete opposite response to what Kara is expecting.

“Al-“

“And I’ll be giving you one too. If you even  _ think  _ about hurting Lena, you’ll have to answer to me, okay?” There’s a definite threat in Alex’s voice, to the point where Kara knows she’s serious.

Rao, Kara loves her sister.

She can’t help but grin as she answers. “Okay.”

“Good,” Alex smiles. All threats gone. “Now, why don’t you call that girlfriend of yours and see if she’s free for lunch because I definitely need to congratulate her too.”

Girlfriend, Kara grins. That’s a word she definitely wants to hear more of.

(One day she’ll get to call Lena her wife, but that’s not for another couple of years yet).


	31. Spooky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the final prompt! A huge thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos and commented on these fics, I've loved reading all your comments and hearing your thoughts and I appreciate each and every one of you for taking the time to read my work. I hope you enjoy this final fic for the month ❤
> 
> I had a lot of fun with these and I hope you had fun reading them. Thanks also to itistakingover and mrsluthordanvers for putting up with my messages over the last month.
> 
> Enjoy and Happy Halloween!

_I’m not drunk enough for this_ , is Lena’s first thought when Sam suggests it. Spin the bottle.

“What are we, twelve?” Lucy chimes in, though Sam doesn’t seem deterred by the question. Lena’s pretty sure Sam only has one motive in suggesting this game and that motive is that she’d like to kiss Alex.

There are a few shrugs around the room, most people have enough alcohol in their system to not realise how bad of an idea this game is. Or maybe Lena’s the only one who’s truly reluctant, the only one that’s thinking about what would happen if the bottle landed on Kara and she has to kiss her.

Lena’s not sure if that would be a blessing or a curse.

Would she rather find out what a kiss from Kara feels like, only to never be able to kiss her again, or would she rather never find out what its actually like to kiss Kara, because then she’ll never know what she’s missing?

Kara herself, looks amused by the idea, even if her cheeks are red. That could just be the alcohol though. At least her cheeks match her costume.

It’s Kara’s Annual Halloween party, though Lena knows for a fact that she didn’t have a party last year even though Kara keeps calling it that. Maybe this is the first of many. But it means that Kara’s apartment is full of costumed people, most she recognises but a few she doesn’t.

Lena had been lazy with her costume, taken a labcoat from work and called herself a scientist. Her lack of effort this year means that Kara has already said she’s in charge of her costume for next year and apparently she already has some ideas of matching outfits they can wear.

Not that Kara put in a lot of effort herself, wearing her Gryffindor robes, but Lena’s not going to point that out.

Alex is just as bad, she’s dressed as a cop.

Despite her best efforts, Lena gets dragged into Sam’s game, literally, as her friend pulls her into the circle.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Sam grins, sending a knowing glance in Kara’s direction. She should never have told her friend about her crush.

Next year, she’s going to make sure Kara doesn’t invite Sam.

Sam starts, spins the bottle. Lena watches it slow down, smothers a smile when it lands on James. Serves her right.

Sam shuffles across the circle, leans over and kisses James. The kiss is awkward, and Lena suddenly feels a little better about this game.

James spins next, the bottle stopping on Winn. This kiss is less awkward, Winn blushing as he pulls away.

The blush threatens to consume Winn’s face when it’s his turn to spin, and the lands on Clark. Lois is laughing in the background as Winn and Clark kiss. Lena feels sorry for the guy, Winn that is, they all know about his crush on Superman.

It’s even funnier that Winn is dressed as Superman himself.

Winn bows out after that, he looks dazed. Lena wonders if she can get out of this that easily too.

Clark goes next and Lena just sits back and watches, sipping her drink as the bottle keeps landing on anyone but her (and Kara, she’s pretty happy about that too). It’s funny, watching the game unfold between her friends. It’s also a little awkward, considering there are a few ex’s in the room, and only a couple of couples, but that only makes in funnier in her opinion.

The bottle stops on Alex next, and Lena doesn’t miss the way Sam’s nose turns up in disgust as she watches James kiss her. At least Alex looks equally disgusted by the idea as both her and James laugh when they pull apart, Alex visibly shuddering.

And then, it was bound to happen sometime, Lena watches in horror as the bottle slows down and lands on her. 

Alex laughs with a shrug as she leans across the circle, though Lena doesn’t miss the look she shoots in Kara’s direction, even if she doesn’t quite understand it.

The kiss is brief, not bad by any means, she’s pretty lucky that it was Alex out of all of them, but she definitely feels weird kissing her crush’s sister, and she feels weird about kissing Sam’s crush too.

Though, again, this game is all Sam’s fault.

Now Lena stares down at the bottle in front of her, knows there’s no way out of this one because Sam is just that sort of friend. All she can hope is that it at least lands on a girl.

It feels like it’s moving in slow motion as the bottle spins, slowing down, down, down, until…Lena sighs in relief when the bottle lands on Sam, of all people. She turns up her nose in fake disgust as Sam leans across to kiss her, both laughing as they break apart. It’s not their first kiss, even if their brief fling went nowhere. At least it’s not awkward like kissing literally anyone else in the circle would’ve been.

(Lena’s not sure whether she should be disappointed or not that it didn’t land on Kara).

Sam lands on Brainy, which gets a few laughs as he looks confused, Nia gently explaining the rules of the game to him again. Brainy at least lands of Nia after that which is less awkward, they make a cute couple.

The bottle eventually makes its way back to Sam, who, this time when she spins it, it lands on Alex. Lena definitely catches the delighted smile that Sam has on her face now.

Lena also doesn’t miss the way Alex’s cheeks instantly go red. It’s nice to know that Sam’s crush isn’t one-sided, even if she’d already guessed as much.

Lena will admit, it’s pretty cute, watching the tentative kiss between Sam and Alex, Alex’s shy smile when they pull apart. At least something good has some out of this game, Lena supposes.

Alex looks disappointed to have to spin again, Lena can see the way she’s looking at Sam now. She won’t be surprise if she gets a call from her friend tomorrow, either one of them, to say they finally have a date together.

Alex’s disappointment is short-lived as the bottle stops on Kara. Which is fine for Alex and Kara, as Alex gives her sister a sloppy kiss on the cheek, but now it means Kara finally gets to participate in the game, finally gets a kiss of her own. Lena’s still not sure if she wants it to land on her or not, whether she wants to kiss Kara or whether she’d prefer not to know how good a kiss from her is.

Thinking about it right now though, Lena wants the bottle to land on her, purely because it means it won’t land on anybody else, she won’t have to watch Kara kiss anyone else.

It spins in slow motion as the turns get slower, and it eventually comes to a stop. Lena’s breath catches, because that’s definitely pointed at her.

Lena looks from the bottle, across the circle at Kara, watches as she nervously adjusts her glasses, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. Neither of those things help settle Lena’s nerves.

Everyone’s watching, Lena can feel it, watching with knowing interest as Kara shuffles across the circle to meet Lena.

“Hi,” Kara greets quietly.

“Hi,” Lena says back, just as quiet. None of the others greeted each other before their kisses but this suddenly feels like more than just a kiss while playing a silly game. Probably because Lena’s in love with the person she’s about to kiss.

Lena doesn’t get a chance to freak out anymore, or overthink things, because Kara is leaning in, slow enough that Lena could stop her if she wanted to, not that Lena wants to at all. Because pink lips are moving closer to her, she can smell Kara’s shampoo, and suddenly she thinks nothing can stop her from kissing Kara.

And nothing does stop them, because suddenly Kara’s mouth is on hers and right then and there, Lena knows, no kiss is going to compare to one from Kara Danvers.

She expects it to be over pretty fast, a chaste kiss, a quick peck, the same as the others, but when she feels a tongue brush her lip, she knows that’s not the case. Lena gets lost in the feel of Kara, in the tug of her hands, in the swipe of her tongue, in the feeling that washes over her that says that this is _right_ , that kissing Kara feels like what she’s been heading towards her whole life and now she’s here and she never wants it to stop.

A loud whistle breaks through Lena’s thoughts, reminds her exactly where she is, and that they’re definitely not alone.

Her cheeks are red as she untangles herself from Kara, which she literally has to do, she pulls her fingers from where they’ve woven into Kara’s hair as Kara’s hands slip from her face.

Lena definitely didn’t see any of this coming this evening.

“Excuse me,” Lena manages to get out, suddenly in need of air. Both because all eyes are on her and she’s feeling incredibly hot after the kiss she’s just shared with her best friend.

Best friends don’t kiss like that.

But best friends don’t look at Lena like Kara is looking at her right now either.

“Lena?” she hears follow her, both from Kara and she thinks maybe Sam. She doesn’t turn around to find out.

Kara's apartment is full of people, with leaves little options for where to go. She checks the bathroom first because she’d like to splash some water on her face but that’s occupied so she ducks into Kara’s room instead, knows Kara doesn’t mind her being in her space but just needing a moment alone.

She can still hear the party going on through the thin curtain as she takes a seat on the end of Kara’s bed, so it’s not the best escape but it’s the only one she has short of actually leaving, and she doesn’t particularly feel like leaving Kara right now.

Being alone doesn’t last long. She’d half expected Sam, or Alex, to follow her, but she’s equally unsurprised when Kara steps into the room.

“Hi.”

Lena bites her lip as she’s met with wide blue eyes, looking nervous as Kara’s fingers tug the end robes she’s wearing. “Hi.”

“Can I come in?”

Lena shuffles over, pats the seat next to her despite the nerves coursing through her body. “Of course.”

They sit in silence for a while, but Lena can tell Kara really is nervous as the ends of her costume starts to fray before Kara finally breaks the silence. “Do we need to talk about that?”

She doesn’t say what ‘that’ is, they both know. Lena can still taste Kara’s kiss, she’d tasted like chocolate mixed with something fruity, which is about what Lena had expected, even though it was infinitely better than she could’ve imagined.

“We can’t blame this on a drunken night, can we?” Lena replies.

Lena can feel eyes on her but she doesn’t look, not yet. “I’m not drunk.”

“Neither am I,” Lena says. She’s only on her second drink, and she’s glad she was taking it slow now, because she doesn’t want to cast this off as a drunken mistake, because it definitely felt like more than something than just a kiss between friends when Kara was kissing her.

“Our kiss wasn’t like the others, was it?” Kara asks.

“You had your tongue in my mouth so I’m going to go with a ‘no’ for that question.”

“Lena!” Kara laughs, Lena finally turning to meet Kara’s gaze. Her cheeks are stained a bright red, it’s incredibly cute. Lena presses her lips together as she tries not to laugh herself.

“What? It’s true, isn’t it?” Lena smirks, feeling brave under Kara’s blush, coupled with the fact that Kara just thoroughly kissed her.

She’s never felt this brave before, never even considered telling Kara how she feels, but Kara’s smile is shy and she’s clearly nervous, even if she showed none of those nerves in their kiss. The most important part of all of this, the thing that’s making Lena braver than she’s ever felt, is the fact that Kara’s eyes keep dropping to her lips.

There’s no mistaking the intent in her gaze.

“Have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

Despite the fact that Lena was just about to ask something similar, Kara is the one who says it.

“I don’t want there to be any misunderstandings between us,” Kara continues. “I’ve seen the movies, I know what happens when people don’t talk properly. I want you to know that that kiss meant something to me, and I would like to take you on a date, if that’s something you want to.”

Lena feels like her heart might leap out of her chest. She’s definitely going to have to thank Sam for this game. “I would like that a lot.”

Kara bites her lip, drawing Lena’s attention. “It’s a date.”

Lena reaches over, tangles her fingers with Kara’s, partly to save the sleeves of Kara’s costume but mostly because she just really wants to.

Kara grins at her, nose scrunched, eyes bright, and Lena’s never been more in love.

(Sam comes looking for them half an hour later and finds them making out on Kara’s bed. She throws a pillow at them and tells them to get back to the party because they’re about to play ‘never have I ever.’ They only stop kissing and join the party when Alex comes in and threatens to eat all the candy if they don’t join them soon).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
